


Follow my voices, even in the darkness

by Road1985



Category: Grimm (RPF), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M, amnesia David, sick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te quiero, David, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi."</p><p>Se miraron en silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el otro; Sasha se detuvo en el borde de la acera al ver a David cruzando la calle .</p><p>David comenzó a cruzar, la lluvia era ahora torrencial y no era fácil ver más allá de unos pocos metros de sus propios pies y tampoco lo fue para el coche que se abalanzó sobre él sin tener tiempo para evitarlo. Sasha lo vio todo con absoluta impotencia, casi a cámara lenta; David se estaba acercando a él y de repente, su cuerpo salía despedido contra el asfalto por el golpe recibido al chocar contra aquel coche. Gritó su nombre y corrió por la carretera; el conductor del coche se detuvo y salió con el teléfono en la mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lo tenía claro, estaba decidido a hacerlo porque llevaba esperando mucho tiempo y todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado para sincerarse y decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. Allí estaba, sentando frente a él en la cafetería de siempre, con el mismo café con leche de siempre, por más que su amigo lo había intentado, jamás había conseguido que terminara gustándole el café sólo; mirándole a los ojos. Como adoraba esos ojos, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero sus malditos ojos claros no se lo permitían. Se sentía como un completo estúpido al quedarse sin palabras cuando Sasha le miraba así, tan profundamente, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, las mismas por las que daría todo del mundo con tal de que le tocara, aunque sólo fuera un roce inocente.

Pero de esa noche no iba a pasar. Por la mañana, David había mirado el calendario y se había dado cuenta que hacía casi tres años que eran amigos y consideraba a Sasha como como su mejor amigo desde la nochevieja que lo había acogido en su casa. También había sido ese mismo día el que David había tomado la decisión de confesarle a Sasha que estaba enamorado de él. De eso hacía ya casi dos años.

Al levantarse esa mañana, después de ducharse, se miró al espejo. No tenía una cita desde hacía cuatro meses porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Sasha, ni siquiera había tenido una buena noche de sexo porque David no compartía la filosofía de “sexo sin compromiso”. Desgraciadamente para él, David necesitaba enamorarse para meterse en la cama con alguien. Por eso, antes de terminar pasando el resto de su vida rodeado de dos docenas de gatos que se lo comerían cuando muriera, decidió que era el momento de ser sincero y acabar con su tortura.

\- Estás muy callado, ¿va todo bien? No me digas que has vuelto a llamar a tus padres. Ya sabes que tu padre no va a cogerte el teléfono. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto flajelarte?. – Le preguntó Sasha, justo antes de beber un largo trago de su café

\- No he llamado a mis padres, el hombre que dice ser mi padre, me dejó muy claro la última vez que se dignó a hablar conigo, que no quiere volver a saber nada más de mi.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Todo va bien, tranquilo.

\- Si claro, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, te conozco perfectamente desde hace más de dos años. Eres más obvio que un libro abierto. Así que vamos, dime que te pasa.

David tan sólo consiguió balbucear unas pocas palabras antes centrarse en su taza y beber en silencio. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Sasha que estaba loco por él? Lo había planeado durante un buen rato delante del espejo, mientras conducía al trabajo y en su mente durante las horas sentado frente al ordenador en la oficina. Lo tenía todo claro, pareciá fácil, en su cabeza todo era sencillo, pero tener a Sasha delante lo hacía imposible.

\- David, vamos, somos amigos. Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

\- Lo cierto, bueno la verdad es que… - Se estaba poniendo nervioso, casi podía notar su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho como en los dibujos animados. Miró el reloj y apretó las manos para evitar que empezaran a temblar. – Mierda, tengo que irme, se me está haciendo tardísimo.

Se levanto de golpe, Sasha también lo hizo, pero no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Salió de la cafetería tras pagar la cuenta y se detuvo en el semáforo.

\- David, espera un momento. ¿Qué te pasa, tío? Hoy estás muy raro, más de lo normal si eso es posible. 

Sus miradas se encontraron ahí, justo ahí, en medio de la calle, con una lluvia fina que había empezado a caer sobre ellos, pero no le preocupó a ninguno de los dos. Sasha era mucho más alto que él y mirarle desde abajo le hacía sentir todavía mucho más vulnerable. Apretó una vez más las manos en un gesto involuntario que había adquirido con diez años cuando los niños del colegio se metían con él por no querer jugar al fútbol con ellos y respiró con fuerza.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo. – Odiaba cuando la voz le temblaba ligeramente, todavía le daba más aspecto de debilidad. – Pero nunca he sabido como hacerlo.

\- Pues aquí estoy. – Sasha le sonrió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo y desde luego, eso no le puso las cosas mucho más fáciles.

\- En realidad, no es nada importante, puede esperar a otro momento. Además, necesitaría más tiempo para contártelo todo, así que… ¡Buenas noches! Mejor hablamos mañana.

David se dio la vuelta dispuesto para marcharse, pero su amigo le tomó del brazo y le obligó a girarse de nuevo.

\- Si te pasa algo, sea lo que sea, soy tu amigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte y si se trata de un tío. – Se puso colorado, no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que dejar de mirarle a los ojos. – Muy bien es un tío, te gusta un tio porque se que no estás saliendo con nadie. Apostaré a que te gusta un tío y él no te corresponde.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Algo así? Un momento, el tío no lo sabe ¿verdad? Lo estás haciendo otra vez, te gusta alguien, mejor dicho, estás colgado por alguien y no tienes los huevos de decírselo. 

\- Sasha, lo digo en serio, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar.

David nunca se habría definido como un cobarde, pero echó a correr y cruzó al otro lado de la calle, mientras, a su espalda, escuchaba la voz de su amigo.

\- Díselo, cualquier tío estaría encantado de salir contigo y se lo pidieras. ¡Cualquiera!

Al llegar al otro lado, se detuvo, la lluvia arreciaba, se estaba empapando y Sasha ya lo estaba, pero seguía ahí, mirándole marchar, esperando que dijera algo. Todavía podía no hacerlo, podía seguir caminando y marcharse a casa, pero por una vez iba a cometer una locura, si no salía bien, luego podía salir corriendo y tratar de olvidar que lo había hecho.

Cogió el teléfono y le llamó, no era capaz de dar la vuelta, retroceder y decírselo cara a cara, porque todavía temía que le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por él.

\- ¿Te has olvidado de algo?

\- Lo cierto es que si. Sasha… Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Ya se, ya se, no tienes que decir nada porque ya se que…

\- Ya pensaba que no ibas decírmelo nunca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estabas esperando? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho tu entonces?

Aún al otro lado de la calle, David pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, una que todavía no había visto. Dio un par de pasos hacia el paso de cebra, ahora mas que nunca, quería estar cerca de él.

\- No estaba seguro de tu respuesta y si no me correspondías… ya lo has pasado bastante mal con el tema de los hombres, en tu vida, no quería ponerte más presión encima.

\- ¿Eso significa que tu…? – David no quiso arruinar el momento, así que no lo dijo en voz alta y esperó mientras seguía caminando hacia él.

\- Te quiero, David, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi.

Se miraron en silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el otro; Sasha se detuvo en el borde de la acera al ver a David cruzando la calle.

\- ¿Esto significa que ahora somos más que amigos? – La sonrisa inocente de David, hizo sonreír a Sasha.

\- David, nunca dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo, pase lo que pase, pero ahora mismo quiero llevarte a mi casa y tenerte en mi cama hasta la semana que viene.

\- Mmm… eso me gusta.

David comenzó a cruzar, la lluvia era ahora torrencial y no era fácil ver más allá de unos pocos metros de sus propios pies y tampoco lo fue para el coche que se abalanzó sobre él sin tener tiempo para evitarlo. Sasha lo vio todo con absoluta impotencia, casi a cámara lenta; David se estaba acercando a él y de repente, su cuerpo saliá despedido contra el asfalto por el golpe recibido al chocar contra aquel coche. Gritó su nombre y corrió por la carretera; el conductor del coche se detuvo y salió con el teléfono en la mano.

\- ¡David! – Gritó de nuevo Sasha al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a su amigo herido. No se atrevió tocarlo, por mucho que quería tenerlo entre sus brazos. – Vamos, David, dime algo por favor.

Escuchó al otro hombre pedir una ambulancia, pero él tan sólo podía ver el cuerpo tirado en la calle de su mejor amigo, la sangre en la cabeza y el brazo en aquella posición absolutamente antinatural.

\- ¿Dónde coño está esa ambulancia? – Gritó desesperado por no poder hacer nada más que esperar y rezar para que el hombre al que amaba no muriera allí.

CAPITULO 01

Empezaba a tener calambres en las piernas después de tantas horas ahí de pie, apoyado contra la fría pared, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana o fijándose en el pasillo, esperando ver a alguien acercarse, alguien que le pusiera al corriente del estado de su mejor amigo. Pero después de cuatro horas tras las últimas palabras del médico, no había conseguido saber nada.

Vio enfermeras y otros médicos pasar a su lado, unos concentrados en conversaciones de las que no era capaz de comprender una sola palabra, otros se lo quedaban mirando, como is quisieran decirle algo, pero luego seguían su camino adelante y Sasha se quedaba allí, sólo de nuevo, a la espera.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió por enésima vez en aquellas horas, no le prestó atención en un primer momento, creyendo que se trataba de cualquier persona, menos alguien que realmente le interesara a él. Pero conforme esas personas se acercaban, escuchó la palabra mágica, la que por fin le hizo darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Estás seguro que la habitación de David está por aquí?

Al girarse y seguir la voz, vio a una chica joven, debía rondar los veinticinco años, seguramente tenía algunos menos, que caminaba junto a un matrimonio, sus padres probablemente; el hombre era serio, se le veía concentrado en la soledad del pasillo, alto, moreno y con un prominente bigote pintando de canas, la mujer de su lado, agarrada a su brazo, tenía estilo, como diría otra gente, aunque Sasha no comprendía muy bien ese terminó; vestía bien y el bolso colgado en su brazo, era de Prada. La chica era muy diferente a ellos, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta ajustada. Si no fura por lo similar de su aspecto, jamás hubiera dicho que era su hija.

\- Es lo que nos ha dicho la enfermera de la entrada. – Contestó el hombre a la pregunta de la chica, sin tan siquiera molestarse de volverse y mirarle a la cara. 

Si esa gente era realmente la familia de David, eso significa que ellos podrían entrar en la habitación, podían verle y el médico podría decirles como se encontraba. Sasha no era más que el mejor amigo, alguien a quien los médicos no tenían permitido decirle nada sobre sobre el estado de ningún paciente.

El corazón se le desbocó al pensar que por fin sabría algo; se incorporó y esperó a que las tres personas, de las que tan sólo la chica parecía nerviosa y se movía con rapidez, llegaran hasta el.

\- Ustedes deben ser los padres de David. – Dijo Sasha por fin, una vez que los tuvo delante.

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo, como si lo estuviera inspecinando y al terminar dejó ver, sin ningún tipo de disimulo, una mueca de desagrado.

\- Y supongo que tu debes de ser su amante.

\- ¿Perdone? – Pregunto Sasha confundido. – Creo que nunca nos han presentado, pero creo que se está equivocando.

\- No, tienes razón, nunca nos han presentado, porque nunca he querido saber nada sobre el tipo de vida de mi… de David. No creo equivocarme, se perfectamente que tipo de vida lleva y de que gente se rodea, todos como él, como usted.

\- Un momento, pero…

\- No quiero saberlo. Hablando claro, usted se tira a David o como lo digan los degenerados como ustedes, si es afortunado y hace bien su trabajo, usted le mantiene y le…

\- Espere un momento. Se está pasando…

Sasha no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más porque el médico, el mismo que le había pedido disculpas por no poder decirle nada del estado de su amigo, apareció por el fondo del pasillo; aunque algo le decía que no serviría de mucho discutir con aquel hombre, no después de haber dejado a su hijo en la calle, siete años antes antes.

\- Ustedes deben ser los familiares de David Giuntoli. – Dijo el médico alargando la mano. Esta vez, el hombre del bigote alargó también su mano y la estrechó.

\- Nos han llamado diciendo que nuestro… David, había sido ingresado por un accidente de coche

\- Así es y lamento mucho no haber podido darle más información por teléfono, pero hasta hace poco más de una hora no hemos terminado su operación y hasta que no despierte tampoco sabremos el alcance de los daños.

El médico miró a Sasha de refilón; después de todo era el único que había estado allí todo el tiempo, esperando, sufriendo, mirando el reloj cada minuto, preguntando por si amigo. Sasha asintió, agradeciendo poder saber al fina como estaban las cosas.

\- ¿A que se refiere con el alcance de los daños? David ha sido atropellado, se habrá roto algún hueso, le operan y se recupera, ¿no es así?

\- Papá por favor, quieres no ser tan insensible. – Le replicó la chica a su padre y este le asesinó con la mirada

\- Lo que quiero decir, señor Giuntoli, es que su hijo, - Al escuchar aquella palabra, el hombre dio un respingo, como si le doliera escucharla y Sasha sintió la necesidad de pegarle en ese mismo momento. – Ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, hemos tenido que operarle para detener la hemorragia, pero en casos como este, lo más probable es que exista algún daño más allá de la fractura del cráneo.

\- ¿Cómo cual? Vamos hable claro. – El hombre levantó la voz.

\- Es lo que no sabremos hasta que despierte. Si todo va bien, seguramente despierte durante esta hora. También hemos tenido que operarle el brazo, se lo rompió por el impacto contra el vehículo.

\- ¿Podemos verle ya? – El hombre ni siquiera pareció inmutarse al escuchar aquello, mientras que tanto la chica, como Sasha, se estremecieron esas palabras. La mujer, por su parte, parecía convertía en una perfecta estatua de mármol, totalmente inmutable.

\- Pueden pasar a verle, pero como les he dicho, todavía tardará un poco despertar.

\- Doctor… - Comenzó a decir Sasha acercándose al médico.

\- Por supuesto. – No hacía falta leerle la mente para saber su pregunta.

\- Muchas gracias.

Sasha dejó que entraran primero sus padres, creyendo que el gesto significaría algo para ellos. No fue así, aunque la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Por fin, estaba dentro de la habitación. Hasta ese momento, tan sólo había podido verle a través de un cristal, pero ahora lo tenía delante; David yacía en esa cama y parecía tranquilo, como si tan sólo durmiera, si no fuera por el brazo encerrado en aquella fuerte venda y pegado a su cuerpo y la otra venda que rodeaba su cabeza. Se acercó a la cama al ver que sus padres no lo hacían y cogió su otra mano, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el nuevo gesto de desagrado de su padre. Sin embargo, estaba vez le daba igual.

\- ¿Cuánto vamos a tener que estar aquí antes de que despierte? - La voz del hombre rompió el silencio de la habitación.

\- Papá, por favor, te importaría tener un poco más de consideracióon. David, mi hermano mayor, tu hijo, ha estado a punto de morir arrollado por un coche. ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ti? – Cuando el hombre no contestó y ni siquiera cambió su gesto, Sasha y la chica tuvieron su respuesta.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, los cuatro en la habitación, el hombre y la mujer salieron varias veces, unas a fumar, otras a contestar llamadas al móvil y nunca se quedaban en la habitación más de cinco minutos seguidos. Sasha se acomodó en un asilla bajo la ventana, las horas de tensión comenzaban a pasar le factura y la chica se apoyó contra el ventanal que iba a dar al pasillo.

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la habitación, tan sólo roto por las máquinas que controlaban el estado de David. Sasha no podía apartar la mirada de él, esperando algo, un gesto, un movimiento, algo que le indicara que su mejor amigo se iba a poner bien; pero durante la siguiente hora y media no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

\- El médico dijo que despertaría en una hora. – Protestó, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la cama.

\- Ya sabes que el cuerpo humano no es un reloj. Soy Lizzy, por cierto, su hermana pequeña. 

\- Sasha. – La chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre aunque él no comprendió el motivo.

\- El problema es que no creo que ellos se queden mucho más tiempo a esperar. – La chica hizo un gesto hacia sus padres que se acercaban por el fondo del pasillo.

\- No sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal.

\- No están mal, simplemente no están. Para mi padre, David dejó de ser su hijo cuando le dijo que era gay y para mi padre, su querido hijo desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Yo soy la única que todavía mantengo el contacto con él, no tanto como me gustaría, pero es algo que mi padre controla mucho. – Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, pero su expresión apesadumbrada todavía seguía estando allí. – No quiero que mi última conversación con mi hermano fuera aquella. Se que suena egoista pero le dije cosas que no debía.

Antes de que Sasha pudiera contestar, los dos escucharon un débil gemido desde la cama. Se dieron la vuelta y observaron que por fin, tras casi dos horas de angustia, David comenzaba a despertarse. Sasha se acercó a la cama y volvió a tomar la mano ilesa de su amigo entre las suyas. Se fijó en su rostro mientras esperaba. Había dos rasguños ligerament profundos en su mejilla y un corte sobre la nariz; pero nada de eso tuvo sentido, cuando por fin, David apretó los ojos, luego la boca y finalmente su mano.

\- David…

Lenta y dolorosamente abrió los ojos. Había demasiada luz en aquella habitación y le hacía daño en los ojos, pero había demasiadas partes de su cuerpo lastimadas en ese momento como para fijarse en algo así. Sintió las costillas magulladas, el brazo que podía moverlo y el peor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida.

\- David.

Se volvió hacia las voces que le hablaban, no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para reconocer a su hermana, aunque le sorprendió ver lo mucho que había cambiado, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que la veía. Junto a ella, había otro hombre, muy guapo y visiblemente preocupado por él; si tuviera la fortaleza para decirle a sus padres que era gay, ese hombre sería su tío ideal.

\- Lizzy, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Has tenido un accidente de coche. ¿No te acuerdas? – La chica se acercó a la cama. – Sasha y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti… papá y mamá también.

\- ¿Sasha? – Carraspeó, notando la garganta seca. - ¿Quién es Sasha?


	2. Chapter 2

David miró por la ventana, allí fuera todo parecía tranquilo, mucho más que el interior de su cabeza. Habían pasado casi dos días después de despertar en una cama de hospital a la que no recordaba como había llegado y la gente se comportaba de forma demasiado extraña con él. por un lado estaba su padre, que no sólo había cambiado porque parecía un hombre de mayor edad, sino que su comportamiento hacia él era tan diferente a lo que David recordaba, era frío, distante y había algo que no le había contado, de eso estaba seguro; su madre era mucho peor; no parecía quedar nada de la mujer que le despertaba todos los días con un beso en la mejilla o le preparaba los sandwiches para el instituto, asegurándose de quitarle siempre el borde del pan de molde. Esa mujer, había desaparecido, dejando paso a una extraña criatura que permanecía siempre distante, mirándole de refilón y contestando con monosílabos a sus preguntas. Sus padres habían desaparecido durante los años que había perdido y ninguno de los quería decirle el motivo.

La única que parecía la misma, era su hermana pequeña. Lizzy no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, excepto para comer un sandwich y marchar a casa a darse una ducha rápida, pero siempre regresaba a su lado. Había dejado de ser esa niña de quince años a la que debía mantener alejada de los chicos del instituto; con veintidos años, era toda una mujer a punto de terminar su carrera de periodismo, segura de si misma, preciosa, commo no podía ser de otra forma siendo su hermana y sobretodo alguien que cuidaba de él. Sin embargo, tampoco ella quiso decirle nada, en esos dos días, sobre el extraño comportamiento de sus padres.

\- Nos has dado un susto terrible a todos, es normal que estén un poco descolocados. – Fue toda la excusa que le dio y que sin duda, no tenía ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, David no volvió a preguntar, estaba agotado, los analgésicos le daban sueño continuamente y cuando su efecto iba desapareciendo el brazo le mataba. Aún así, era mucho más frustrante saber que había perdido siete años de su vida por un golpe en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la venda que cubría la herida; el médico le había dicho que no tenía de que preocuparse.

\- En un par de días estarás fuera de aquí, en cuanto hagamos un par más de pruebas y veamos que tu cabeza esta bien.

Pero David se preocupaba, porque estaba ese otro hombre en su habitación, ese tal Sasha y que parecía conocerle tanto, ese hombre que, junto a su hermana, era el único que no se habían movido de su lado en todo un día, como si realmente se preocupara por él. Podía verlo en su mirada, aunque no le hablara mucho, en sus ojos había tanto que quería decirle; pero David había escuchado al médico hablar con ellos la noche anterior, cuando creían que estaba dormido, justo antes de la gran pelea.

\- Necesitará tiempo, un caso de pérdida de memoria tan serio como está llevará su tiempo para recuperarse.  
\- Pero lo hará, se recuperará, recuperará la memoria. – Dijo el otro hombre con voz nerviosa, al otro lado del ventanal de la habitación.  
\- Me gustaría poder decirte que si a ciencia cierta. – El suspiro del médico aterró a David. – Pero el cerebro sigue siendo un misterio para el ser humano. Es posible que recupere todos sus recuerdos al despertar mañana y también es posible que no lo haga nunca.  
\- Dios mío… - Al volverse y mirar por la ventana, David vio al extraño apoyarse pesadamente sobre la pared y sostenerse a la ventana. Aunque él no fuera capaz de recordarlo, ese desconocido parecía apreciarlo de verdad. - ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarle a recordar? ¿Alguna terapia o algo?  
\- Por el momento debemos ayudarle a que su cuerpo se recupere, todavía está bastante débil y aunque le demos el alta pasado mañana, necesitará reposar en la cama, al menos unos tres o cuatro días más. Los calmantes para el brazo van a tenerlo atontado por lo menos una semana y eso no ayudará a que su cerebro recupere los recuerdos perdidos. Así que, les aconsejaría, no agobiarlo con historias o recuerdos.

Sus padres no estuvieron en esa conversación, no los había visto en ninguna de las conversaciones con el médico, como si no se preocuparan por su hijo. Su hermana y el atractivo desconocido entraron de nuevo y David se hizo el dormido, simulando que despertaba en ese momento.

\- Buenos días.- Elizabeth se sentó junto a la cama y cogió la mano de su hermano. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que es lo que les pasa a papá y mamá?

Elizabeth se volvió hacia el desconocido y este se acercó a la cama también; David sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba sin saber porque y apretó la mano de su hermana con fuerza.

\- Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, pero el médico ha dicho que primero tienes que recuperarte.  
\- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué no me dices tampoco quien eres?

El desconocido se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y David creyó caer en el abismo más profundo al no poder comprender aquella fuerza, aquello que parecía ser desesperación en la mirada del otro hombre. Cerró los ojos y obligó a su respiración a tranquilizarse, mientras escuchaba que el desconocido se alejaba de nuevo.

\- Me duele la cabeza. – No quería que sonara como una excusa, pero eso era precisamente, una excusa para poder estar tranquilo con sus pensamientos durante un rato.  
\- Duerme un rato. – Elizabeth le besó en la frente, en uno de los pocos resquicios no ocupados por la venda. – Estaremos en la cafetería y cuando despiertes, estaremos otra vez aquí.  
\- ¿Estaremos? ¿Los dos? – Miró al desconocido, le había dicho que eran amigos, pero para David, eso no era bastante, todo el mundo le estaba ocultando algo, incluso aquel extraño.  
\- Eh… tengo algo importante que hacer, pero estaré aquí mañana.

Lo vio marchar, se fue antes que su hermana y cuando se quedaron solos, David tomó la mano de ella y tiró para llamar su atención. No dijo nada, no preguntó, no empezó un interrogatorio, del que estaba convencido que no iba a sacar nada. Ella tampoco le contestó, al menos no con palabras, no en voz alta, porque los dos hermanos, siempre habían sabido comunicarse perfectamente con una sola mirada. Ese desconocido era importante en su vida, lo había sido durante los siete años perdidos, pero no era el momento de seguir indagando.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño y las los calmantes que le habían administrado las enfermeras media hora antes. 

Entonces llegaron los gritos desde el pasillo, la pelea que seguramente ninguno de los implicados quería que David escuchara, pero de la que se enteró todo el hospital. Siguió haciéndose el dormido, escuchando atento, para comprobar si así conseguía averiguar algo más sobre lo que nadie quería contarle.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo su padre con tono de voz ya alterado.  
\- He venido a verle, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. – Le contestó Sasha, permaneciendo tranquilo  
\- Así que ahora es así como se llama. Lo siento, pero mientras esté aquí, David es nuestra responsabilidad. Como usted muy bien ha dicho, no son más que amigos.  
\- No puede hacerle esto.  
\- No se de que me está hablando. Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mi hijo y eso incluye alejarlo de malas compañías. Ya les he dicho a las enfermeras que no se le permita el paso a su habitación.  
\- Papá por favor. – Elizabeth había dejado la habitación en cuanto creía que su hermano estaba dormido. – No pongas las cosas más difíciles para todos.  
\- ¿Para todos? Ya has visto lo que ha pasado con tu hermano estos años, no voy a permitir que suceda otra vez.

Finalmente se quedó dormido y en sueños, su cerebro intentó buscar explicación a lo escuchado, a todo lo que había visto. Trató de poner imágenes a todo lo que estaba en blanco, trató de poner en situación a Sasha, averiguar lo que significa para él, pero todo estaba negro en su memoria, como CD recién sacado del plástico y listo para grabar. 

Por fin le dieron el alta dos día más tarde, tal y como había dicho el médico y su padre fue a buscarle para llevarle a casa. David lo agradeció porque si tuviera que ir a su propia casa, hubiera sido bastante complicado, teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba donde vivía. Una de las enfermeras empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la salida, mientras su padre caminaba detrás y su madre y su hermana esperaban en el coche. Una parte de él, había esperado ver a ese tal Sasha, esperando también, pero no estaba, después de la discusión del otro día, probablemente no volvería a verlo.

Al menos recordaba perfectamente la casa; había cambiado bastante, en siete años, su padre había pintando el porche, su madre había replantado el jardín y por lo visto, su perro de la infancia, había muerto y ahora tenían un nuevo cachorro. Dentro, sin embargo, todo estaba igual, con una excepción de la que pronto se dio cuenta; no había ninguna foto suya. Las fotos que adornaban la escalera eran diferentes, sus fotos de bebé ya no estaban, como no estaba la de su graduación en el instituto. Aunque no le dijeron nada, era como si su existencia en aquella casa hubiera sido borrada.

Caminó lentamente escaleras arriba y aunque no fueron más que un par de minutos, aquel paseo desde la puerta le dejó completamente agotado y mareado. Elizabeth le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la silla de ruedas y la empujó hasta su dormitorio, mientras sus padres se quedaban abajo en la cocina.

\- Por lo menos aquí está todo igual. – Dijo nada más entrar, aquello parecía una cápsula del tiempo atascada en su adolescencia, con sus trofeos de atletismo y los de literatura, las fotos de sus obras de teatro y los mismos posters en la pared.  
\- ¿A que te refieres? - Elizabeth le ofreció las manos para ayudarle a llegar hasta la cama.  
\- Lizzy, no soy estúpido. Aquí está pasando algo. Por algún motivo que no soy capaz de comprender, no le gusto a papá y mamá, mis fotos han desaparecido del resto de la casa, pero mantienen esto como un altar hacia mi. No se lo que es, pero parece que hubieran querido verme crecer. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
\- David…

Justo cuando parecía a punto de averiguar el gran secreto, su madre entró en el dormitorio con una bandeja en las manos. Aquella mujer no se parecía de repente a la que había visto en el hospital, la mujer fría, seria y lejana. De repente, volvía a ser la madre cariñosa y amorosa de siempre, la que le llevaba el sandwich con los bordes del pan de molde quitados, la que le preparaba todas las mañanas un zumo natural y la que se sentaba en la cama a su lado cuando estaba enfermo para ponerle al corriente de todo lo que ocurría por el barrio.

\- Lizzy, cariño ¿Por qué no dejas descansar a tu hermano? Ve a estudiar, seguro que tienes un examen pronto.  
\- Pero mamá.  
\- Lizzy, ya me has oído.

David y su hermana se miraron un momento. Había estado a punto de conseguirlo y no se iba a rendir hasta lograrlo de nuevo, tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- Bueno cariño, ahora que estás en casa no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. – Su madre le ofreció el vaso de zumo. –Vamos, bébete esto, te dará fuerzas. Ah! ¿Recuerdas a Claire Coffee?  
\- ¿La vecina?  
\- Claro, la que tanto te gustaba en el instituto. – Su madre le dio un golpecito, supuestamente cómplice en el hombro. – Ha llamado, está en la ciudad y se ha enterado de lo que te pasado, quiere verte; está tan preocupada. Creo que no tiene novio.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha salió del hospital con ganas de romper algo, se subió a su coche y tras quedarse unos momentos mirando a través del parabrisas, aporreó con fuerza unas cuantas veces el volante. Agotado y con la respiración agitada, comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, aunque seguía estando igual de frustrado e impotente frente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todavía no sabía como había permitido que aquel hombre le echara. El mismo que le había dado la patada en el culo a David cinco años antes, que había echado de casa a su propio hijo. Ese hombre tenía el derecho ahora de alejarlo a él de su mejor amigo, del hombre de su vida y encima, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sonrió al pensar en David, en ese instante en el que había despertado por fin y todo parecía estar bien. Durante un segundo, Sasha había creído que el accidente no había sido más que un terrible susto y que un brazo roto y unas costillas magulladas serían todos sus problemas. 

Pese a los dos o tres golpes en la cara, David estaba guapísimo. No es que nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso, pero lo había pensado muchas veces y ahora, allí tendido y tras pensar que podría perderlo, Sasha pensó que no había visto jamás una imagen más hermosa.

Enamorarse de David había sido lo más sencillo que había hecho nunca; ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho además. Lo había conocido, David le había sonreído con aquella inocencia que sólo él sabía transmitir y había visto como sus ojos se iluminaban como dos hermosas estrellas. Lo demás había sido fácil. Sin embargo, jamás había encontrado la fortaleza para decirle lo que sentía por él, tal vez por miedo, o por vergüenza o por pensar que no era digno de alguien como su amigo; el caso era que al final, tan sólo habían tenido un minuto para saber ambos el sentimiento del otro, antes de que el cuento de hadas se terminara de golpe.

Aún así, la pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar. Pensaba quedarse allí, sentado en el sillón de la habitación de hospital el tiempo que hiciera falta, hasta que dieran el alta a David, luego, se lo llevaría a casa y cuidaría de él hasta que su cuerpo estuviera recuperado y mientras tanto recuperarían el tiempo perdido en el hospital. Pero no había sido posible, porque David no le recordaba, había perdido los últimos siete años de su vida y ahora Sasha no era más que un desconocido para él. Además, eso significaba que tampoco recordaba haber encontrado la valentía para decirle a sus padres que era gay, ni que eso había desencadenado todos los acontecimientos posteriores.

Mentalmente, David era ahora un muchacho de veinte años, con miedo de decirle a sus padres que era gay, que creía estar enamorado de uno de sus amigos, al que poco tiempo después dejaría de ver, un muchacho que todavía no había recibido los insultos de un padre retrógrado, ni aquella bofetada que le había dejado en la calle con una simple maleta y el corazón destrozado. Por eso, Sasha no quiso forzar la situación en ese momento y decidió quedarse a un lado.

Los padres de David apenas pasaban diez minutos en la habitación, antes de salir de nuevo y desaparecer durante al menos dos horas dejando a su hijo sólo con su hermana y con él, aunque Sasha no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con ellos, hasta que ocurrió. Se topó con ellos en medio del pasillo, cuando ellos salían de nuevo de la habitación y él entraba.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Le dijo el hombre asesinándolo con la mirada y con un tono de voz realmente alterado.  
\- He venido a verle, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. – Le contestó Sasha, permaneciendo tranquilo.  
\- Así que ahora es así como se llama. Lo siento, pero mientras esté aquí, David es nuestra responsabilidad. Como usted muy bien ha dicho, no son más que amigos.  
\- No puede hacerle esto.  
\- No se de que me está hablando. Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mi hijo y eso incluye alejarlo de malas compañías. Ya les he dicho a las enfermeras que no se le permita el paso a su habitación.  
\- Papá por favor. – Durante aquel primer día en el hospital, Sasha y Elizabeth habían congeniado casi inmediatamente, los dos querían lo mejor para David.  
\- ¿Para todos? Ya has visto lo que ha pasado con tu hermano estos años, no voy a permitir que suceda otra vez. Será mejor que se marche si no quiere que avise a seguridad.   
\- Su presencia aquí no es bienvenida. – Dijo por fin aquella señora estirada. – Gente como usted es la que ha corrompido a mi hijo. – Sasha se dispuso a replicarle pero la mujer no se lo permitió. – David era un chico modelo hasta que se juntó con la gente que no debía.  
\- ¿De que está hablando? – Sasha apretó los puños hasta que se hizo daño, clavando los dedos en la palma y así evitar lanzarse contra esa gente, contra los únicos que realmente habían lastimado a David.  
\- No vamos a discutir sobre lo que es mejor para nuestro hijo y menos en estas circunstancias. – Dijo el hombre, zanjando así la discusión. – Su presencia aquí no es bienvenida, lo siento, así que le rogaría que se marchara de aquí sin armar ningún escándalo y se mantenga alejado de mi hijo.

No tuvo más posiblidad de protesta, el hombre se dio la vuelta, igual que su mujer y entraron en la habitación, dejando a Sasha allí, con la palabra en la boca, incapaz de hacer nada. 

\- Lo siento mucho. – Se volvió hacia la voz, Elizabeth seguía ahí, junto a él. – No hemos tenido mucha ocasión de hablar con todo esto, pero David me ha hablado mucho de ti; el famoso Sasha. – La miró sin comprender lo que decía. – No se si mi hermano te habrá dicho algo, pero está colado por ti… o lo estaba antes del accidente. No se atrevía a decirte lo que sentía por ti realmente.  
\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? Si David se entera…  
\- Porque no quiero que tires la toalla, no quiero que tu también le abadones. Desde hace tiempo eres la persona más importante de su vida y si tu también le dejas por lo que ha dicho mi padre o por miedo, incluso aunque no te recuerda… David te necesita a su lado.  
\- ¡Lizzy, vamos, entra! – Gritó su padre desde el interior de la habitación.  
\- No lo hagas, no dejes de luchar.

La vio desaparecer en el interior de la habitación y esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella. Se acercó al cristal y observó el interior, el hombre se había colocado junto a la ventana y miraba a través de ella, sin preocuparse realmente por tener un hijo en la cama de un hospital, su madre por su parte se sentó a los pies de la cama y cogió lo que parecía sin duda, un rosario y comenzó a rezar; Sasha podía imaginarse sin problemas cuales serían sus plegarias. Lizzy se giró un momento y se lo quedó mirando a través del cristal, sonrió, como si fuera su complice en algún crimen y finalmente se dio al vuelta de nuevo hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde y acarició la mejilla de su hermano.

Agradecía las palabras de la chica, aunque no era realmente necesario que le dijera aquello, jamas había pensado abandonarle y mucho menos tras escuchar a ese hombre, el que había abandonado a su hijo. Dejar de luchar no era una opción y dejar tirado a David jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Aquella misma tarde, fue al apartamento de David. No parecía la mejor idea del mundo ir allí y ver todas sus cosas, pero Taurus le necesitaba. Al abrir la puerta el perro corrió hasta él dando botes y rodeó sus piernas hasta casi tirarlo al suelo. El animal le conocía bien y no tendría problemas para llevárselo consigo, junto con sus cosas. Era una mezcla de razas que David había rescatado del refugio de perros cuando tan solo era una bola de pelo amarillenta y asustada de unos pocos meses. Era cariñoso, alegre y siempre dispuesto a jugar; en muchos aspectos se parecía al propio David y por eso, ahora al mirarlo, Sasha sintió ganas de llorar.

\- Ya se que le echas de menos, yo también. Pero David está en el hospital estos días. – Se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del animal y así de paso poder poderle el arnes. – No se como ni cuando, pero cuidaremos de él. No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que esa gente le haga más daño.

El sonido del timbre terminó con aquella conversación sobresaltándole. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. La pareja entró como una exhalación en el apartamento, caminaron por el interior, dando vueltas como si buscaran algo y se detuvieron frente a Sasha. 

\- Espero que me digas que David se ha mudado a vivir contigo, porque hace dos días que no sabemos nada de él, llevo todo el día llamándole al móvil y no me contesta. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el recién llegado visiblemente nervioso.

Los conocía bien, aunque en realidad eran amigos de David. Silas era su vecino desde que David se había instalado allí y casi automáticamente se habían hecho amigos. Se trataba de un tipo francamente singular, con una ligeramente inquietante afición por todos los tipos de tés del mundo, pero desde el primer momento había sido un gran apoyo para David. En ocasiones era un hombre nervioso, cerca de ser histérico cuando las cosas no salían como estaban planeadas y no llevaba nada bien las situaciones de presión. Su novia, por su parte, era justamente todo lo opuesto; Bree era tranquila y siempre calmada, con una bonita sonrisa preparada y el mejor pensamiento sobre todo el mundo; aunque en ocasiones era arrastrada por el nerviosismo de su novio.

\- Sasha, no sabemos nada de David desde hace dos días y eso no es normal, nunca se ha ido a ninguna parte más de unas horas sin decirnos nada y mucho menos dejando sólo al probre Taurus. – Añadió Bree.  
\- Supongo que nos habéis enterado. – La pareja guardó silencio. – Hace dos días, David tuvo un accidente. Estaba conmigo, teníamos una cita. – Sasha sonrió recordando el pequeño momento en el que los dos habían sido inmesamente felices, el minuto en el que David había sido suyo. – Lo cierto es que no se muy bien como pasó; supongo que fue la lluvia, el coche no lo vio y… 

Silas y Bree ahogarón un sollozo al mismo tiempo.

\- Dios mío, - Logró decir él con la voz rasgada. - ¿David está…  
\- Está en el hospital, por fortuna tan sólo tiene un brazo roto y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se pondrá bien.  
\- Gracias a dios. – Bree se dejó caer ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de su novio.  
\- Un momento, ¿Has dicho que teníais una cita? ¿Cómo que una cita?  
\- ¿No me digas que por fin te ibas a declarar?  
\- No, cariño, David se iba a declarar. Me lo dijo el otro día mientras veíamos el partido de los Lakers.  
\- ¿Pero que dices? A David no le gustan los deportes.  
\- No, pero necesitaba hablar y yo estaba viendo el partido.  
\- Chicos, chicos. – La pareja dejó de hablar y se volvió de nuevo hacia él, mientras Taurus correteaba nervioso a su lado como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. – No era una cita como tal… bueno supongo que si lo era, porque David me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, que me quería.  
\- ¡Oh dios mío! – Bree dio un par de saltitos.  
\- Menos mal, ya era hora, si no lo hacía ya, me iba a volver loco con el “le quiero pero no me atrevo a decírselo. Enhorabuena, al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto. – Cuando Sasha no contestó automaticamente, Silas se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, todavía había algo que no les había contado. - ¿Has dicho que David se pondrá bien, verdad?  
\- Si, no es eso. El problema es que el golpe en la cabeza… Ha perdido la memoria.  
\- ¡Ay, no! ¿Entonces no sabe quien es y todo eso como en las películas? – Preguntó Bree.  
\- En realidad no, sabe perfectamente quien es, pero digamos que su cerebro ha perdido parte de la información y ha regresado a una copia de seguridad de hace siete años.

Silas y Bree se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber que decir y pasaron unos segundos así en silencio.

\- Eso quiere decir que no sabe quien eres, ni nos conocerá a nosotros tampoco. – Dijo Silas, recapacitando en voz alta. – Dios mío, eso quiere decir, que no sabe lo que pasó cuando…  
\- En su mente no sabe que sus padres le repudiarán en el momento en que le diga que es gay.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dolía la cabeza después de tantas horas delante del ordenador. Era extraño, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo durante esos últimos siete años, pero en lo que se refería a su vida, su mente estaba completamente vacía, como un libro en blanco que tenía que ser reescrito.

Pasó por sus cuentas de facebook y twitter, misteriosamente, recordaba sin problemas las contraseñas de ambas, pero había gente que decía ser su amiga allí dentro, pero no los reconocía. En twitter tenía cientos de comentarios de ese tal Sasha y su correo estaba lleno de mensajes.

Cerró el ordenador después de ver la enésima foto de ese hombre, incluyendo aquellas en las que se les veía juntos y no ser capaz de reconocer la escena o porque los dos sonreían siempre cuando estaban juntos. 

Se levantó lenta y costosamente, aunque le daban calmantes, el dolor del brazo era constante. Se lo sostuvo con el otro y se echó una manta sobre los hombros; la mañana era fría incluso para haber llegado la primavera. Bajó a la cocina y se preparó un tazón de leche caliente y salió al porche. Su padre estaba allí, leyendo el periódico y se volvió al ver a su hijo.

“¿Has dormido bien?”

David asintió y se sentó a su lado. “Si, aunque no es, para una parte de mi, la cama le resultaba extraña, como si hiciera años que no dormía allí.” Miró al horizonte, allí todo parecía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto, la misma colina al fondo, coche circulando por la carretera y la vieja señora Thomson paseando a sus perros. “Supongo que ahora tendré mi apartamento.”

“Exacto, tienes tu apartameto, pero sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.” Su padre enterró la mirada en el periódicó para evitar así que su hijo viera en sus ojos algo extraño. “De hecho, tu madre y yo estuvimos hablanda anoche y nos haría muy felices tenerte aquí hasta que estés completamente recuperado.”

“Muchas gracias papá, lo cierto es que ahora mismo no sabría donde ir.”

Si no le doliera tanto la cabeza y no se sintiera un poco mareado, se habría dado cuenta que había un tono diferente en la voz de su padre, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que le estaba ocultando algo y que fallaba algo de aquella historia. Pero no se dio cuenta, se acomodó en la silla y bebió tranquilamente el tazón de leche.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, sonó su teléfono. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando lo había cogido y lo había metido en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama; seguramente se había tratado de un acto totalmente involuntario, algo que su cerebro había hecho sin más. Lo miró y notó los ojos de su padre clavados en él.

“¿Quién es? ¿No será ese sinvergüenza que vino al hospital?”

David no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sasha, un día estaba a su lado y al siguiente ya no volvió a verlo. Su padre le dijo que era un mal tipo, alguien que nunca se había portado bien con él; pero no le había dado la oportunidad de comprobarlo, le había echado sin más. Ahora, sin embargo, le estaba llamando y la curiosidad de David, se desató en su interior.

“No, tranquilo papá, es Lizzy. Hola hermanita. ¿Cómo va todo?”

“¿Hermanita? David, ¿estás bien?”

“Si, bueno, un poco cansando y me duele el brazo, pero estoy bien.” Su padre le miró, no era un hombre estúpido y conocía perfectamente a su hijo, al menos a su hijo de hacía siete años y sabía que algo no iba bien. “¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana por la tarde? Seguro que me viene bien dar una vuelta.”

“¿Cómo que dar una vuelta?” Su padre se puso tenso. “Todavía estás convaleciente, hijo, no puedes ir por ahí. Dile a tu hermana que venga a casa, así podremos tener una cena en familia como dios manda, hace mucho que no nos juntamos todos.”

“Supongo que ha sido una mala idea llamarte. Tu padre me odia y desde luego no quiere verme.” Dijo Sasha desde el otro lado del teléfono. “Siento haberme marchado del hospital, pero no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato.” 

“¿David que ocurre?” Preguntó su padre al ver que David se había quedado estático con la mirada en el suelo.

“No digas nada, no hace falta. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y cuando estés preparado para… no quiero presionarte, sólo has de saber que me tienes para lo que necesites. ¡Ah! Dile a tu padre que Lizzy tiene turno de noche en el hospital.”

David se quedó allí escuhando incluso cuando Sasha ya habia colgado el teléfono al otro lado, intentando averiguar porque de pronto se sentía tan nervioso, porque todo su cuerpo había reaccionado a una voz que su cerebro no conseguía reconocer, porque su mano se agarraba con tanta fuerza al teléfono, incluso cuando la conversación había terminado hacía ya un minuto.

“¡David, mira quien ha venido!”

Su madre apareció en la puerta del porche y evitó así el interrogatorio de su padre. David se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre que se asomaba junto a ella. Lo renoció de inmediato; aunque había cambiado con los años, su mejor amigo del instituto, seguía siendo el mismo. Se levantó, mucho más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, por culpa de las costillas magulladas y dejó que su amigo le abrazara.

“¡Russell, cuanto tiempo!”

“Joder Dave, no sabes el susto que me diste en cuanto me enteré de lo que te había pasado.” David se sorprendio al notar que el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba ligeramente mientras le abrazaba.

“¿Qué tal si dejamos que los chicos se pongan al día?” Su madre sonaba tan feliz esos días, no recordaba haberla visto así en mucho tiempo. 

“Tranquila mamá, estoy cansado y me gustaría volver a la cama. Si Russell me echa una mano podemos hablar por el camino.”

En realidad, los dos se mantieron en silencio mientras llegaban al dormitorio. David pudo caminar por si mismo, con su amigo caminando tras él, preparado para ayudarle si algo le ocurría. Sí le ayudó a tumbarse, con un brazo inmovilizado, no era fácil apartar la ropa de la cama y acomodarse y una vez hecho, Russell se sentó en el borde de la cama.

“Lo siento mucho, tío. Se que debería habértelo dicho hace mucho, pero no tuve la valentía para hacerlo. Fui un maldito cobarde por desaparecer así como así, te dejé tirado cuando más lo necesitaba y sólo por… por muy mal que suene, me dio miedo la idea de algo así. Pero cuando me enteré de tu accidente y de lo cerca que habías estado de morir, me di cuenta de lo gilipollas que había sido.” David le escuchó en completo silencio, intentando buscar algún tipo de sentido a lo que su amigo estaba dicienedo y tratando de averiguar porque no era capaz de mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba. “Se que ya no éramos unos niños, pero vivimos en un pueblo no muy grande, ya tengo bastantes problemas a veces por ser negro, sabes lo difícil que fue el instituto. De no se por ti…” David asintió, eso, por lo menos si que lo recordaba. “Así que, bueno… pues eso… tuve miedo y no estuve a la altura para ayudarte y darte mi apoyo.”

David sonrió por no saber muy bien que hacer o decir. 

“Russell, perdona, no se si mi madre te lo ha dicho, pero con el accidente me golpeé la cabeza y he perdido parte de mi memoria.” Comenzó a reír nervioso y se pasó una mano por el cabello. “Lo siento, pero no se de lo que estás hablando.”

“¿No te acuerdas de nada?”

David negó con la cabeza con la misma sonrisa.

“En realidad recuerdo todo, pero en lo que se refiere a lo personal, por lo que me ha dicho mi hermana, creo que he perdido los últimos siete años.”

“Oh, vaya, no lo sabía. Entonces, ¿No recuerdas nada de tu vida?” 

David negó con la cabeza de nuevo y cogió su móvil, Sasha no había vuelto a llamar. Por algún extraño motivo que no comprendía, quería volver a hablar con él, seguramente porque eran amigos, porque se conocían desde hacía tiempo, incluso aunque no lo recordara.

“¿Puedes entonces decirme que es lo que me he perdido? Mis padres se comportar de forma muy extraña conmigo, se que me están ocultando muchas cosas pero por más que le pregunto a mi padre, no hace más que darme largas.”

“No se si soy el indicado para hablar de esto.”

“¿Pero que dices? Somos amigos, es una de las pocas cosas que tengo claras ahora mismo.” 

Se incorporó en la cama, notó que las costillas protestaban, pero por primera vez en vario días, creía tener la oportunidad de completar los huecos de su memoria y no iba a dejarla escapar.

“David, cariño.” La voz de su madre sonó desde el pasillo, escuchó el sonido de sus tacone acercándose.

“Russell por favor, mis padres me están ocultando mi propia vida y tu sabes de que se trata. Dímelo.” Agarró el brazo de su amigo. “Por favor.”

“Cariño, tienes visita. Espero que no te importe pero he llamado a alguien para que te haga una visita.” 

David miró suplicante a su amigo y puso el teléfono en la mano herida y lo apretó con fuerza.

“Mañana vuelvo y nos vamos a dar un paseo.” David asintió y suspiró aliviado. “Hablaremos mañana.”

Un segundo más tarde, su madre llamó a la puerta y su cabeza apareció frente a ellos.

“David, cariño, ¿Estás listo? Vamos, Claire, estoy segura que mi hjio está deseando verte.”


	5. Chapter 5

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, David aparecía allí. En el mejor de los casos, los recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente, los años en la universidad, el postgrado en el que había conocido al joven estudiante de derecho y que pronto se convirtió en un fotografo prometedor; aquel David hundido y devastado cuando se encontró sin casa, desterrado de su familia. En el peor, David aparecía tirado en la calle, un segundo mas tarde de haber sido atropellado por aquel coche, la sangre regando el suelo, siendo limpiada por la lluvia y el cuerpo de su amigo, en el suelo, como un muñeco roto.

Se incorporó, todavía era de noche, el sudor corriá por su cuerpo y el corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho, que Sasha creía que se le iba a salir. Se levantó y miró un momento por la ventana. La ciudad estaba tranquila al otro lado, para el resto del mundo, la vida seguía siendo exactamente igual, a nadie le importaba su sufrimiento o la pérdida de memoria del amor de su vida. 

Se encerró en el baño y se miró al espejo por un instante. Haciá dos días que no se molestaba en afeitarse y un poco de barba empezaba a ser incipiente en su rostro; pero ahora mismo le daba exactamente igual. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, dejó que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo, temblo ligeramente, se estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo aquella sensación le hizo sentir mejor, más tranquilo y por un momento logró dejar su mente totalmente en blanco y limpia de tanto dolor.

Al salir, miró el reloj, todavía podía dormir un par de horas, si es que conseguía conciliar el sueño de una maldita vez. Volvió a meterse en la cama, iba a tener un largo día por delante, primero ir al estudio de David y decirles lo que había pasado, volver a recordar lo ocurrido; luego ir a su trabajo, sentarse delante de su jefe y encontrar una buena historia que contarle para escribirla ese mes en la revista. Justo lo que no quería hacer en ese momento; pero no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y dormir el poco rato con el que contaba.

Despertó con el despertador, no es que hubiera tenido mucha opción de descansar, pero tenía que salir de su apartamento de una vez. Nada más abrir la puerta de su dormitorio una bola de pelo blanca, apareció a sus pies y a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo.

\- Buenos días Taurus. – El animalito apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, así que tuvo que agacharse para acariciarlo. – Yo también echo de menos a David, pero ahora mismo, no se acuerda de ninguno de nosotros dos. Haré que recupere los recuerdos, no te preocupes, pero hasta ese momento tendras que quedarte aquí conmigo.

El perro se lo quedó mirando como si realmente comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo y también él estuviera entristecido. Sasha se encaminó a la cocina, en su despensa había dejado todo lo que había traído de casa de David y lo que había comprado para el perro, Taurus fue tras él, después de todo lo conocía bien, aunque no fuera su dueño y esperó sentado a que le llenara su plato de comida.

Una vez que dejó al animal entretenido con su comida, se vistió y llamó a su vecina. La señora Thomson era una mujer agradable y siempre dispuesta a echarle una mano cuando hiciera falta. Le pidió si podía dar un par de paseos al día a Taurus, no quería dejar la pobre animalito sólo en casa todo el día; eso tan solo le pondría más triste de lo que ya estaba. la mujer, aceptó sin ningún problema.

El camino en coche hasta el estudio de David, le permitió pensar en como iba a hacer las cosas a partir de ese momento. El médico le había dicho que la pérdida de memoria podía solucionarse en cuestión de un día o podía durar para siempre; pero no podía imaginarse parsarse el resto de su vida sin tener a David cerca de él. 

Tenía que hablar con él, decirle quien era en realidad, como habían cambiado las cosas en aquellos siete años que no recordaba. Para eso, tendría que pasar por encima de un padre que no iba a ponérselo tan fácil, un padre que quería a su hijo dentro de su rédil. Ese hombre haría todo lo necesario para que su hijo fuera para siempre el perfecto chico hetero, el que se casaba con la chica perfecta y le daban los nietos perfectos. Pero Sasha no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Danny Bruno le esperaba en el estudio, trabajando en unas fotos que había hecho en Brasil unos cuantos días antes y de las que David le había hablado. Sasha le contó, sin dar demasiados detalles lo ocurrido, el accidente y la pérdida de memoria.

\- Pensé que estaba trabajando en algo, por eso prefirí no llamarle. ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?  
\- Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no es que se me permita verlo últimamente. 

Sasha bajó la mirada y en la mesa se encontró con uno de los últimos trabajos de David, habiá estado con él durante el viaje a Sacramento, hasta le había dado algunas ideas para ciertas tomas. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la tristeza, pero se contuvo, aquellos recuerdos eran realmente bonitos, no quería estropearlos con lágrimas que no iban a solucionar nada.

\- Vamos Sasha, te conozco desde la universidad, no eres de los que se dejan ganar fácilmente. seguro que hay algo que puedes hacer. Además… - El hombre sonrió cariñosamente, desde hacía mucho tiemop había sido como un padre para él, cuando había necesitado a alguien con quien hablar de sus sentimientos por David. – Llevas años colgado por David, se muy bien que no te vas as rendir fácilmente.  
\- Se trata de su familia, son ellos los que no me permiten hablar con David, me lo dejaron muy claro en el hospital.

El hombre no le contestó, al menos no con palabras, su mirada fue suficiente para que Sasha le comprendiera sin problemas.

\- David es mi mejor fotografo, nadie me ha traído cosas como las suyas, asi que no tengo problemas en esperar. Quiero ayudar en todo lo posible para su recuperación. – Sasha asintió.  
\- Gracias Danny, pero no se cuando podré darte buenas noticias. El médico dijo…  
\- Lo se, no importa, David siempre tendrá su tabajo aquí esperándole y cuando se encuentré bien, cuando esté preparado, dile que venga.

Ahora tenía que ponerse a trabajar, justo lo que menos necesitaba, sentarse delante del ordenador en la redaccion de la revista y empezar a hablar de no sabía muy bien que, porque no tenía ideas. Pero su maldito jefe quería algo bueno, esperaba algo digno de un pulitzer. Pensó en ello por el camino, una noticia, algo que le interesa al público, algo por lo que mereciera la pena perder todo el día, pero por más vueltas que le daba, nada tenía sentido.

\- ¿Y bien? – James Frain era un hombre siempre directo y desde luego no de los que preocupaba por los problemas personales de los más   
\- Lo siento, no estoy teniendo los mejores días.  
\- Lo se, tu novio tuvo un accidente, es algo horrible, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una revista, necesitamos noticias y tu no me has traído ninguna en una semana.  
\- James.  
\- ¡Una semana, Sasha! ¿En que coño estás pensando? – Se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con los dos puños con un golpe seco. – Eres mi mejor redactor, lo sabes también como yo, pero no puedo permitirme que hagas lo que te salga de las narices porque estás deprimido.  
\- Sabes muy bien que no se trata de eso.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando un momento en silencio. Hacía años que se conocían y en otras circunstancia, hasta podrían haber llegado a ser amigos. Pero no lo eran, James era el jefe y Sasha trabajaba para él. Jamás habían tenido una conversación sobre temas personales, jamás se había preguntado y a ninguno le importaba lo que el otro pudiera querer decirle, si es que había algo.

\- Quiero una noticia para el final de la semana.  
\- James…  
\- El domingo, Sasha, el domingo quiero en mi correo una noticia, algo bueno.  
\- ¿Y sino?

James no contestó, se volvió a sentar en su mesa y centró su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador. No hubo más conversaciones, no hacían falta más palabras, Sasha salió del despacho, sabía muy bien que no iba a encontrar esa maravillosa noticia en cinco días, posiblemente tampoco en el resto del mes, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en David. 

Por eso, mientras salia de la redacción, en la que no podía quedarse ni un segundo más, cogió el teléfono y sin pensar, marco el número de teléfono.

\- Se que no debería llamarte, porque no sabes quien soy y seguramente estoy presionándote demasiado.” La voz del padre de su amigo sonó al fondo del teléfono y le hizo apretar con fuerza el móvil, si lo tuviera delante, sería capaz de golpearle hasta quedarse tranquilo.  
\- No, tranquilo papá, es Lizzy. Hola hermanita. ¿Cómo va todo?  
\- ¿Hermanita? David, ¿estás bien?  
\- Si, bueno, un poco cansando y me duele el brazo, pero estoy bien ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana por la tarde? Seguro que me viene bien dar una vuelta.  
\- Supongo que ha sido una mala idea llamarte. Tu padre me odia y desde luego no quiere verme por allí. – Dijo Sasha desde su lado del teléfono, intentando permanecer lo más tranquilo posible. – Siento haberme marchado del hospital, pero no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato.  
\- ¿David que ocurre? - Preguntó su padre al ver que David se había quedado estático con la mirada en el suelo.  
\- No digas nada, no hace falta. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y cuando estés preparado para… no quiero presionarte, sólo has de saber que me tienes para lo que necesites. ¡Ah! Dile a tu padre que Lizzy tiene turno de noche en el hospital.

Se dejó caer en el coche, en silencio, completamente a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Se quedó allí un buen rato, sin saber donde ir o que hacer, no quería ir a casa, ni siquiera Taurus estaría alli, porque la señora Thomson lo habría sacado de paseo. Pensó en dar una buena por el apartamento de David, pero eso parecía una idea todavía mas dolorosa. Quedarse en el trabajo tampoco tenía sentido alguno y la única posiblidad lógica no parecía realmente buena en realidad, pero aún así decidió hacerlo.

Sabía donde vivían los padres de David, él mismo se lo había dicho e incluso había estado tentado de ir en más de una ocasión, pero el miedo y la vergüenza siempre lo habían detenido al final. Puso el coche en marcha sin pensar más en ello o de lo contrario, se detendría; afortundamente, no estaba muy lejos así que no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta. 

Detuvo el coche a una distancia prudencial para que no le vieran llegar. Bajó y caminó con la mirada fija en la enorme casa que tenía delante. David le había hablado muchas veces sobre su vida allí, le había descrito tantas veces su habitación que podía imaginársela sin problemas y encontrarla, la tercera ventana en el piso de arriba no fue en absoluto complicado.

Se detuvo, miró allí arriba, la ventana estaba abierta, no había cortinas que le impidiera ver lo que ocurría dentro, nada que le impidiera ver a David recostado en su cama, con el brazo contra el pecho, encerrado en ese cabestrillo; incluso creía poder ver la herida que todavía se marcaba en su cabeza. No estaba sólo, su madre dejaba la habitación en ese momento, pero había alguien más, una chica rubia sentada en al cama junto a él, tan cerca que en cuanto se quedaron a solas, se aproximó todavía más a él y le besó en los labios, mientras él con movimientos tímidos e inseguros, la rodeaba entre sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Russell quería salir corriendo. Antes de pasarse por allí, había hablado con los padres de David y estos le habían dicho que no debía decirle nada a su hijo sobre los años perdido, podía ser un shock demasiado grande y era el propio David quien debía recordarlo. Por eso, cuando su amigo le preguntó, le rogó que le dijera que era lo que se había perdido durante todo aquel tiempo, Russell no supo que contestar.

\- Russell por favor, se que no debería pedirte esto porque hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Pero tengo que saberlo.  
\- Dave, si pudiera, estaría encantado de decírtelo, pero el medico ha dicho…  
\- Se muy bien lo que ha dicho el médico, pero no hago más que pensar en lo que me he perdido, en porque las cosas son tan diferentes. mis padres no me quieren decir nada y yo estoy perdido.  
\- Lo siento.

David se acurrucó en la cama, escuchando la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta hablando de una visita que ni siquiear le importaba en ese momento. Russell se levantó de la cama, por un momento ni siquiear podía mirar a la cara a su amigo por no ser capaz de hacerle las cosas un poco más fáciles y en su lugar apareció su madre, asomando por la puerta y tras ella, una chica rubia, cabello largo y liso y una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

\- De Claire te acuerdas ¿verdad?

Asintió mirando a las dos mujeres. Clarie había sido amiga suya desde los primeros años del colegio, con el tiempo perdieron un poco la relación, él tenía sus amigos y ella pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando para llegar a ser la mejor abogada. David siempre había creído que su amiga podría haber sido una mejor hija para su padre de lo que nunca había sido él, por lo menos hasta donde recordaba. Claire siempre había deseado ser abogada, desde pequeñita jugaba a los juicios, donde otras niñas querían la nueva barbie del año, ella pasaba las horas en el despacho de su padre.

Claire se sentó en la cama y cogió su mano.

\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, pero supongo que, con el tiempo, me pondré bien.  
\- La verdad es que tienes muy buen aspecto y eso que nos diste un susto de muerte. Cuando tu madre me dijo lo que te había ocurrido, creí que habiá perdido la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía por ti.

David abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose de que estaba hablando su amiga de la infancia. Siempre lo había sabido, una parte de él siempre había sabido que su amiga estaba enamorada de él, pero se había matenido haciendo oidos sordos durante toda su vida para no darle esperanzas cuando a él, ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres.

\- Claire, no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto… ni siquiera se si habrá algún momento para hablar del tema pero…

El dedo de Claire sobr sus labios le hizo dejar de hablar y se quedó, mirando simplemente a Claire, viendo como se acercaba a él lentamente, como un felino a punto de atacar a su siguiente presa y de repente, los labios de la chica estaban sobre los suyos, besándole. Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber si alejarla, o dejar que ese momento terminara.

Pero ella, siguió besándole, alargó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas y se apretó todo lo que pudo, hasta que David consiguió hacerse a un lado.

\- Claire, no.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? Has estado a punto de morir y nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de ser sinceros.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sinceros? Claire, ¿De que estás hablando? – David intentó retirarse para evitar que volviera a besarle, pero su espalda se dio contra la pared, no tenía donde ir. – Claire, creo que estás un poco confundida.  
\- Tu madre me ha dicho que estabas deseando verme.  
\- Lo que le dije es que queria ver a mis antiguos amigos.

Con un terrible esfuerzo, David consiguió incorporarse y levantarse de la cama. Se sintió mareado, pero hizo todo lo posible para que no se le notara y así evitar que Claire volviera a ganar terreno hasta él. Se acercó a la ventana y apoyó una mano en el cristal. Todo estaba tan confuso en su mente. ¿Y si en algún momento había dado esperanzas a Claire para una posible relación? ¿Habían sido algo en el pasado? Tal vez había tenido una relación infantil y ella se había enamorado de él.

\- Claire, - Nunca se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, jamás había encontrado el momento de decirle a una sola persona que era gay, que siempre había sido gay y que ese era el motivo por el que jamás había tenido novia. Tal vez, ahora era un buen momento para decirselo a alguien. – Siento mucho si en algún momento te he hecho pensar algo o si creías que tu y yo podíamos ser algo más que buenos amigos, pero lo cierto es que eso no va a pasar.  
\- Siempre hemos tenido química, David, desde niños.  
\- Nos llevábamos bien eso es todo. Luego, como todo el mundo, ambos hemos cambiado.

Un largo suspiro salió de David, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer los hombros y se apoyaba en la pared, asegurandose de no apoyar su brazo lastimado.

\- Supongo que ahora querrás que me vaya.  
\- No querría echarte.  
\- Pero te he besado, eso nos deja en una posición demasiado incómoda. – David asintió, al mismo tiempo que Claire caminaba hacia la puerta. – Dime sólo una cosa. Es porque realmente no te gusto, es que tienes novia o es cierto lo que decían los chicos en el instituto.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta y vio lo mucho que le costaba decir aquello comenzó a comprenderlo. Recordaba comentarios, miradas y gente que se alejaba de él en el instituto por motivo que nunca había llegado a comprender. Algunos de sus amigos desde siempre, dijeron que a sus padres no les parecía una buena influencia y entonces no lo había entendido. Ahora por el contrario si.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si soy gay? – Claire asintió con una sonrisa, algo menos bonita que la primera que le había visto. – supongo que soy un cobarde por no poder decirlo en voz alta, pero si, soy gay. Así que no es por ti, eres increible, siempre lo has sido. Pero es imposible que ocurra algo entre nosotros.

Claire no dijo nada, cogió su bolso y se marchó dejándolo sólo en la habitación, sólo con sus pensamientos. Volvió a la cama, se tumbó y quedó con la mirada fija en el techo. Algo no estaba bien en su vida en esos momentos. Estaba de vuelta en casa de sus padres, lo cual no estaba mal del todo; no conseguía recordar donde trabajaba, si es que tenía uno; seguramente sería abogado y probablemente estaría trabajando en el despacho de su padre, como él siempre había querido. Tampoco recordaba donde vivía, sólo esperaba no hacerlo allí y haber tenido ya la oportunidad de tener su propio apartamento. Se pregunto si tendría un perro, siempre habiá deseado uno. 

Había tantas dudas en su cabeza que se vio obligado a dejar de pensar. Cerró los ojos, el médico le había dicho que tenía que descansar mucho y dormir le parecía una buena idea, la única en ese momento, ni siquiera se molesto en cubrirse con la manta a pesar del frio. 

Despertó de golpe, de madrugada, no había cenado, pero seguramente su madre no había querido molestarle. Cogió su móvil, no había ninguna llamada en él, ni siquiera del extraño que le habia visitado en el hospital y por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa de sus padres, le echaba de menos.

Todavía tenía guardado su número, miró su nombre, Sasha; aquellas cinco letras le hicieron sonreír, aunque no supiera el motivo. Le llamó, no sabía que decirle pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, como si de la mejor medicina se tratara. Esperó y por un momento, estuvo a punto de colgar y dejarlo pasar, pero se quedó ahí, pegado al auricular sin poder moverse, esperando.

\- David  
\- ¿Sasha?  
\- Si, soy yo. ¿Va todo bien?  
\- No… Si, bueno en realidad no estoy seguro. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro absolutamente de nada.   
\- Eh… bueno es normal.  
\- Te he despertado ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando el reloj. Cualquiera estaría durmiendo a las tres de la mañana, pero para él era algo absolutamente imposible. – Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero, la verdad es que no sabía con quien hablar.  
\- Claro, no te preocupes. Soy tu amigo, ¿Recuerdas? 

La llamada en la puerta le hizo colgar el teléfono rápidamente y guardarlo bajo su almohada. Esperó y vio entrar a su padre.

\- David ¿estás bien? Me ha parecido que estabas hablando. ¿No habrás llamado a nadie a estas horas? ¿No habrás llamado a ese tipo del hospital? Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que no es mejor no volver a saber nada de él ¿verdad?  
\- Tranquilo, papá, creo que hablaba en sueños y me he desportado a mi mismo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes; puedes volver a dormir. 

Su padre asintió y comanzó a cerrar la puerta.

\- Recuerda que tienes que descansar, mañana tienes cita con el doctor Pellegrino para la revisión, debes estar descansado. Buenas noches hijo.

Con la puerta de nuevo cerrada, David volvió a coger el teléfono y miró aquella llamada que acababa de hacer. Ya no había dudas, tenía que hablar con él, verle y aclarar sus propias ideas. Ahora el único problema era conseguir perder de vista durante un rato a sus padres.


	7. Chapter 7

Silas entró en el bar. No le gustaban demasiado aquellos sitios, siempre llenos de ruido con gente bociferando y a ciertas horas, repletos de borrachos. Nunca había ido a esos lugares con asiduidad, pero desde el momento en que había conocido a Bree, esa parte de su vida, por pequeña que fuera, terminó sin más. Por eso ahora, entrar de nuevo se le hizo realmente extraño.

La llamada le había llegado por sorpresa una hora antes. Sasha era amigo suyo, siempre y cuando el otro mejor amigo de David, pudiera ser considerado su amigo. Su voz sonaba extraña, aunque ahora, en el momento en el que entró en el bar y vio a Sasha sentado a la barra, con un vaso alto en la mano, se le fueron todas las dudas.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Se pidió un refresco y esperó a que Sasha se percatara de su presencia.

\- ¡Has venido! Pensaba que ahora ya tampoco podía confíar en ti.  
\- ¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? – Silas bebió medio vaso de su refresco de un trago como si de una bebida muy alcohólica se tratara. – Es por David ¿verdad?  
\- Wow, que perspicaz eres. ¿Cómo es que no te has metido nunca a psicólogo? – Ahora fue Sasha el que bebió de su vaso con un largo trago. Notó como el líquido quemaba su garganta, aunque esas alturas su organismo se estaba acostumbrando a la sensacion ardiente. – Lo siento, tío. No debería pagar mis problemas contigo.  
\- No hace falta que los pague conmigo, pero me puedes contar porque estamos aquí a las doce de la noche, a Bree le gustaría saberlo.

Sasha suspiró con fuerza y se quedó mirando su vaso por un momento. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella escena, ese beso, esas ganas de salir corriendo, de entrar en la casa y zarandear a David hasta que por fin recuperara la memoria. Quería saber quien era esa mujer, quien era la que se atrevía a besar a David y porque él no se lo había impedido. 

\- ¿Tu crees que la gente puede dejar de ser gay por culpa de un golpe en la cabeza?  
\- ¿De que estás hablando? – Silas pidió otro refresco más, si no fuera porque tendría que conducir de vuelta a casa, ya se habría pedido por lo menos una par de bebidas muycho más fuertes. - ¿No estábamos hablando de David?  
\- Claro que estamos hablando de David. Del mismo gilipollas que se está besando con una zorra. – Silas abrió la boca, boqueó un par de veces y luego se bebió el nuevo refresco de un solo trago. – Si, no me mires así, David está saliendo con una tia, una mujer. Supogo que el golpe en la cabeza ha sido demasiado fuerte.  
\- Bueno, tal vez has confundido lo que has visto. Seguro que tiene una buena explicacion.  
\- Seguramente - Sasha fue a por el tercer vaso de lo que Silas ya podía oler como whiskey bien fuerte. – Y se lo preguntaría sin ningún problemas, si no fuera porque su padre me matará en el momento en que me acerque a él o porque David no hace más que darme esquinazo, como si me tuviera miedo.  
\- Vale, vamos por partes. Dices que David ha besado a una mujer. Tal vez fuera su prima y lo que tu creías que era un beso… Beso, seguramente…  
\- Tío, estoy borracho ahora, porque yo me lo he buscado, no hace cinco horas, cuando he visto como se enrollaban.  
\- ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa? Creo estás sacando la cosas de quicio. Seguro que mañana lo ves todo mucho mejor.

Sasha asintió y se bebió la copa hasta el final. Se bajó del taburete con movimientos bacilantes y se sujetó a la barra un momento antes de comenzar a moverse. Si no recordaba mal aquel sitio no se movía tanto cuando se había sentado, pero no había bebido tanto.

Sin decir nada, Silas le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para llevarlo a la puerta. No protestó, no podía dejar de pensar en David, toda su mente estaba ocupada por el único pensamiento de haber perdido al amor de su vida justo cuando creía haberlo conseguido. Se dejó caer en el asiento del coche y cerró los ojos un momento. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas, porque el alcohol no le estaba ayudando demasiado.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba en la puerta de su casa y Silas le habia abierto la puerta del coche esperando a que bajara. 

\- Al menos todavía te tengo a ti. – Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.  
\- Vamos, Sasha; estás completamente borracho. Ahora te metes a la cama y ya verás como mañana te encuentras mucho mejor y sobretodo verás las cosas más claras.

De nuevo, Sasha asintió con ojos vidriosos y caminó con paso vacilante hasta el ascensor. Se apoyó en la pared y a punto estuvo de quedarse dormido allí; afortunadamente viviá en el tercer piso y llegaron en seguida.Silas le abrió la puerta y le llevó con pequeños empujones hasta el dormitorio. 

\- David me ha engañado. – Farfulló Sasha adormilado. – Eso, o esos malditos médicos le han lavado el cerebro.  
\- Si, si, claro. Hazme caso, duerme un poco.  
\- Tengo que hablar con ese médico y averiguar que le ha hecho.

Sila No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tumbarlo en la cama y en pocos segundos, Sasha estaba dormido, con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, tirado de cualquier manera. Salió del dormitorio lentamente y caminó cuidadosamente hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera cogió el móvil y llamó a casa.

\- Bree, cariño, tenemos que conseguir hablar con David, creo que sus padres le están confundiendo.

*

El sonido del teléfono a las cuatro de madrugada despertó a Sasha. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y hasta el más leve sonido, el de un perro ladrando dos bloques de pisos más allá, le daba ganas de vomitar. Buscó el móvil, no recordaba donde lo había dejado, aunque tampoco recordaba como y cuando había llegado a su habitación. 

Por fin dio con él en la mesilla, lo cogió y se quedó paralizado al descubrir que se trataba de David. Sintió la boca seca, como si se le hubiera convertido en un estropajo y la manos temblorosas, pero ver el nombre de David escrito en la pantalla del teléfono, le reconfortaba y le dio fuerzas para contestar y escuchar el silencio al otro lado, tan sólo roto por la respiración entrecortada de su amigo.

\- David  
\- ¿Sasha?  
\- Si, soy yo. ¿Va todo bien?  
\- No… Si, bueno en realidad no estoy seguro. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro absolutamente de nada.   
\- Eh… bueno es normal.  
\- Te he despertado ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando el reloj. Cualquiera estaría durmiendo a las tres de la mañana, pero para él era algo absolutamente imposible. – Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero, la verdad es que no sabía con quien hablar.  
\- Claro, no te preocupes. Soy tu amigo, ¿Recuerdas? 

Todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Volvió a quedarse en silencio en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, con el teléfono todavía enredado entre sus dedos, como si fuera lo único que le quedaba para poder aferrarse a David. Se preguntó si se trataba de un sueño o de una consecuencia de demasiado alcohol en toda la noche. 

Pero sabía que no era así, su corazón se lo decía, aquella maravillosa sensación de que las cosas podían tener todavía alguna solución, la misma que le hizo volver a quedarse dormido, creyendo por fin, que tal vez, lo que habiá visto no era exactamente la realidad y tal vez todavía tenía una oportunida de recuperar a David. Así, se quedó dormido una vez más.

Se despertó tarde, a lo mejor era el momento de decirle a su jefe que quería tomarse unos días libres, las vacaciones que jamás habiá pedido. Se dio una ducha larga y cálida para poder limpiar su mente. Sabía que había dicho muchas cosas la noche anterior en el bar y en casa, pero la única que ahora parecía tener realmente sentido era ver a ese médico.

Llegó a la consulta sin haber desayunado, tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para tomarse nada. No tenía cita pero el doctor aceptó hablar con él. Ya se habían visto, durante los días que David había pasado ingresado y aunque le odiaba por no haberle dicho como estaban las cosas, le agradecía que le permitiera intentar comprender como estaban las cosas.

\- Gracias por recibirme así, sin más.  
\- No te preocupes, - Le dijo Pellegrino. – Es normal, estoy seguro que tiene muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo esta David?  
\- Ojalá pudiera decírselo. - Sasha se encogió de hombros. – Porque entonces yo lo sabría. Desde que David salió de aquí… bueno desde antes incluso, sus padres no permiten que le vea.  
\- Bueno, debe pensar que todos están pasando por algo que nadie sabe como controlar.  
\- Pero David… - No estaba seguro si era buena idea hablar de ello con un completo desconocido, pero seguramente aquel médico, era la única persona que podía darle la respuesta que necesitaba. – Se que esto va a sonarle raro, doctor, pero ¿cree usted que es posible – Se echó a reír, incluso le parecía estúpido con solo pensarlo. – una persona cambie su orientación sexual con un golpe en la cabeza como el de David?  
\- Bueno, el cerebro sigue siendo el mayor misterio al que nos enfrentamos, sabemos muy poco sobre él.  
\- ¿Eso significa que si?  
\- Eso significa que para poder darle una respuesta, debería hacerle unas cuantas pruebas a David.  
\- Pero sería posible.  
\- Sería posible.

Le dio las gracias al doctor por ser completamente sincero con él, incluso para decirle que no sabía lo que podía ocurrir. No es que eso le hiciera sentir mucho mejor, pero al menos le había dejado claro que no tenía porque estar equivocado; probablemente, David estaba tan confundido sobre sus sentimientos y sus gustos sexuales, que había besado a esa chica sólo por probar, sólo para asegurarse que era lo que le gustaba en realidad, porque no lo recordaba.

Dejó el despacho un poco más tranquilo, pero sin saber que hacer o donde ir. No quería ir a la redacción, no se sentía con fuerzas de ver al imbécil de su jefe y escuchar sus protestas porque no le había dado todavía la noticia que buscaba, tampoco queriá ir a su apartamento, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso allí esos días y deprimirse más era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Por eso y sin saber muy bien el motivo, tomó la decision de ir al apartamento de David, así podría coger algunas de las cosas de Taurus que todavía quedaban allí y ya de paso, asegurarse que todavía quedaba algo del David que él conocía.

Salió del hospital y fue hacia su coche, se dio la vuelta una vez más, tal vez podía hacerle una par de preguntas más al doctor Pellegrino; sin embargo, al volverse vio a David en la puerta del hospital, entrando, con su padre tras él. estaba a menos de cincuenta metros de él, si echaba una pequeña carrera, llegaría hasta él y le pillaría antes de que entrara; podía hablar con él, decirle lo que sentía. Pero no lo hizo, no con su padre ahí, no si eso significaba montar una escena, hacer enfurecer a ese hombre, hacer que le gritara y le echara otra vez. David no se merecía eso.

Así que, se metió en el coche y mantuvo la mirada fija en su amigo hasta que lo perdió de vista en el interior del hospital. Sonrió, incluso ese vistazo le hizo sentir bien. Recuperarle no iba a ser fácil, sobretodo si no tenía oportunidad de verle, mirarle a los ojos y hablar directamente con él; pero no iba a tirar la toalla, no cuando todavía sentía su corazón desbocado cuando veía a David, aunque fuera en la distancia.


	8. Chapter 8

Odiaba aquellos sueños, no porque fueran terribles pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir por las noches; sino porque siempre eran los mismos, imágenes de una vida que no lograba recordar, que ni siquiera sabía si era cierta. Se asemejaban a una película que jamás hubiera visto, con los chicos que se conocen, que se hacen amigos y que poco a poco, sin que el otro lo sepa, se van enamorando. Ve sus problemas, alguna que otra discusión, pero siempre siendo amigos. Se reconocía a sí mismo en esos sueños, incluso podía sentir a lo lejos, la emoción que había sentido en cada uno de esos momentos; pero al mismo tiempo los veía con la sorpresa de la novedad. También reconocía al otro hombre, que como no podía ser de otra forma, era el desconocido que le había visitado en el hospital, el que le había llamado y al que, sin saber porque exactamente, él también había llamado.

Todo era tan confuso que aquellos malditos sueños o recuerdos o lo que fueran, no le dejaban descansar por las noches y le mantenían pensando en ellos durante todo el día después. 

Por eso, aunque no quería contarle sus problemas a un desconocido, por mucho que se tratara de un médico, aceptó aquellas sesiones de terapia con el doctor Pellegrino, tal vez ese hombre le ayudara a poner en orden sus pensamientos y recuperar esa parte de su vida que había perdido.

Su padre decidió acompañarle el primer día, no podría entrar con él en la consulta del médico, según les había dicho Pellegrino por teléfono, era mucho mejor que si las sesiones las hacía David en solitario, libre para decir lo que quisiera; pero aún así, el hombre decidió ir con él y esperarlo a la salida de la sesión.

Lo cierto era que David no recordar a su padre siendo tan cariñoso y estando tan preocupado por él en toda su vida. ese había sido siempre el papel de su madre, mientras su padre se aseguraba de que mantuviera buenas notas en los exámenes y tuviera seguro su futuro como abogado cuando terminara el instituto y la universidad. Pero ahora, ese hombre estaba totalmente volcado en él y en su recuperación y aunque fuera algo extraño, en realidad David estaba muy agradecido por ello.

\- Estaré aquí fuera, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, hijo. – Se despidió de él su padre a la entrada de la consulta del doctor.

David asintió, respiró profundamente un par de veces y finalmente llamó a la puerta. 

Había sido un día ligeramente extraño, por si los sueños de la noche anterior no habían sido bastante, al llegar al hospital había sentido algo raro, la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando; pero por mucho que eso pudiera ser algo espeluznante, la sensación le hizo sentirse bien, protegido incluso. Había dos hijos clavados en él desde alguna parte, pero se trataba de alguien que le estaba protegiendo, su ángel de la guarda incluso. 

Miró a su alrededor, pero no consiguió dar con esa persona. Finalmente, desconcertado pero sintiéndose bien, entró en la consulta.

Pellegrino se levantó de su sillón al verlo entrar, se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él.

\- Ya me ha dicho tu padre que estás teniendo problemas para dormir. ¿Cómo te encuentras además de eso?

\- Físicamente estoy bien, la cabeza ya dejado de dolerme, - Pellegrino asintió orgulloso por haber hecho un buen trabajo. – Y el brazo supongo que se va poniendo en su sitio poco a poco.

\- Pero supongo que si estás aquí, es que algo no funciona.

\- Si, supongo. – David asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo. Nunca había sido muy propenso a hablar de sus sentimientos y desde luego no con desconocidos. – Doctor, ¿es normal que tenga sueños sobre mi vida antes del accidente? Quiero decir, no recuerdo nada de eso, no se quien era, no se que he hecho durante estos siete años y mi cabeza no hace más que enseñarme escenas que no reconozco.

\- Claro que es normal. Mira, David, aunque tu no recuerdes quien eras, tu cerebro sí y trata de mostrártelo, quiere hacerte recordar, ayudarte. Debes tener en cuenta que no conocemos mucho todavía sobre el cerebro humano, sigue siendo nuestro gran misterio y cada caso es único.

Durate un buen rato, el doctor trató de explicarme como funcionaba el cerebro en casos como el suyo. No es que todo aquello le dejara mucho más tranquilo, pero al menos , le demostraba que no se estaba volviendo loco.

Tras casi dos horas de charla con el doctor, David dejó la consulta, más tranquilo por un lado porque su caso era normal, los sueños eran normales, la imperiosa necesidad de saber quien era y la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, algo importante, algo que podría cambiar su vida. sin saber porque, terminó hablándole sobre su miedo a contarle a su padre que era gay; después de lo ocurrido, de haber estado a punto de morir, no quería seguir siendo el muchacho cobarde que no había encontrado las fuerzas para decirle a su padre que le gustaban los hombres.

\- No soy el más indicado para darte consejos sobre eso. Deberías hablar con alguien más cercano, con tu hermana o con un amigo.  
\- Mis amigos… no he conseguido dar con ningún amigo de entonces, parece que me estén evitando y lo peor es que no se porque. Tengo a Russell, pero se que me está ocultando algo.

\- Ya sabes que eres tú mismo quien debe recordar su pasado. En este camino, los atajos no sirven de nada; si tu mismo no recuerdas, no servirá de nada que te pongan esos recuerdos delante.

\- Lo se Russell es un buen tío, pero estoy tan frustrado. Todo el mundo sabe más de mi que yo mismo. Hay gente que me ignora y yo no se porque, gente de la ciudad que no me habla, como si fuera un delincuente y yo me siento totalmente perdido. – David apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y clavó la mirada en los ojos del doctor. – ¿Puede asegurarme que recuperaré los recuerdos, mi vida?

\- No existe una respuesta fácil a esa pregunta.

Confundido, David dejó la consulta. Por un lado estaba contento por saber que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza con todos esos sueños extraños y unas emociones que no había forma de explicar, pero al mismo tiempo, se había quedado todavía más confundido, por no saber cuando podría volver a ser una persona normal.

Su padre le esperaba a la salida, leyendo una revista de coche de varios meses atrás, pero la dejó abandonada en la mesa otra ve en cuanto su hijo salió de la consulta. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, pero antes de llegar, David le pidió que parara el coche.

\- Necesito tomar algo. Dime que todavía sigue abierto el bar de Billy.

\- Eh, si, sigue abierto. – Por el tono de voz, David se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Pero?

\- En estos siete años, has cambiado mucho, hijo, más de lo que la gente de esta ciudad podía aceptar.

\- Cuando te refieres a la ciudad, ¿hablas también de ti? - El silencio se apoderó del coche, pero fue suficiente para que David obtuviera su respuesta. – Y por supuesto, también te refieres a mamá. 

No esperó la respuesta, porque sabía que no había a llegar, una vez que su padre detuvo el coche, se bajó y comenzó a caminar. Su padre no le siguió, ni siquiera detuvo el coche más de dos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha de camino a casa. 

Hacía frío y se estaba haciendo ya de noche, había pasado toda la mañana con Pellegrino y había estado comiendo con su padre en un restaurante cercano, hasta bien entrada la tarde. Pero ahora necesitaba estar solo, no solamente por su conversación con el médico, sino porque además, su padre había cambiado. 

Había tenido dudas, porque sus padres se habían comportado de forma extraña con él desde que había despertado en el hospital. Pronto había asumido que se trataban de los siete años transcurridos, todo el mundo cambia en ese tiempo; pero había algo más, algo de lo que se iba dando cuenta cada día que pasaba viviendo con ellos. Su madre apenas le miraba a los ojos, su padre trataba de no hablarle sobre sus antiguos amigos y para colmo estaba la desaparición de sus fotos de la casa, como si su habitación fuera el único lugar que todavía le recordaba.

Tal y como le había dicho su padre, el bar estaba allí, exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba. Sonrio al pensar que al menos algo era igual que siete años atrás. La misma puerta de madera y ese mismo letrero descolorido. Entró, recordando todas las veces que había ido allí desde niño y se acercó a la barra.

El dueño del lugar, Billy, no parecía mucho más viejo de lo que lo recordaba, aunque eso no era algo muy difícil teniendo en cuando su aspecto, ya ajado por el tiempo.

\- Billy, espero que te acuerdes de mi. – Dijo David con una enorme sonrisa.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de reaccionar, soltar un bufido y continuar secando el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho volver por aquí muchacho? Creía que este era un lugar peligroso para ti.

\- ¿Cómo va ser Billy’s un sitio peligroso para mi? Vamos, ponme una cerveza. No debería tomar nada de alcohol por la medicación, pero una cerveza no me hará daño.

\- No me digas que te están dando medicación para lo tuyo. – David se dio al vuelta al escuchar la voz, una voz conocida, pero que no le hacía gracia volver a escuchar.

\- Michael, hola.

\- Cuanto tiempo, chico, ya pensábamos que tus padres te habrían metido por fin en uno de esos hospitales para la gente como tu.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? – David bebió casi de un trago la cerveza que el camarero había puesto a su lado.

\- Venga, ya sabes. 

Michael tenía dos años más que él y de niños habían sido amigos, había jugado juntos al fútbol y habían pasado noche hablando de chicas, de coches y a veces de su futuro. Pero cuando David encontró las fuerzas para decirle que era gay, las cosas cambiaron completamente entre los dos amigos. Era mucho más alto que David y seguramente por eso, cuando se acercó a él, notó que las piernas le temblaban, porque no le gustaba la forma en que le miraba.

\- Sinceramente, no, no lo se.

El otro otro se echó a reír aparatosamete y se volvió para mirar a los amigos junto a los que estaba sentado en la mesa. Con un movimiento rápido y seco, se volvió hacia David y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y a punto estuvo de levantarlo del suelo.

\- Sabemos lo que eres. ¿Cómo tienes los huevos de volver aquí? Si tu propio padre te echó de casa por ser un maldito maricón.

Lo zarandeó y lo dejó de nuevo contra la barra. David notó que la madera se le clavaba en la espalda, pero se aseguró de no protestar. Se dio la vuelta y pidió otra cerveza mientras escuchaba a sus antiguos amigos reírse de él. Se la bebió también de un tragó y dejó un par de billetes sobre el mostrador, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Eso es, vamos, sal corriendo, con el rabo entre las piernas. – Los hombres siguieron riendo, aunque era la voz de Michael la que podía escuchar más alto y la que mejor se clavaba en su interior. – Aunque alguno del pueblo dicen que el rabo lo prefieres en…

No escuchó el final porque ya estaba fuera del bar. Ahora comprendía por fin eso de que las cosas habían cambiado y aún así, su padre le había dejado ir sin avisarle lo que iba a ocurrir. No quería volver a casa, pero tampoco tenía a donde ír. Además, el médico había tenido razón al decir que no era buena idea mezclar el alcohol con la medicación porque la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Por si eso no fuera bastante, una gota cayó en su frente y tras ella lo hicieran unas cuantas más; levantó la cabeza, el cielo estaba negro, iba a caer un buen chaparrón y no quería que le pillara en la calle. El único problema es que no sabía donde ir.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza en una mano y los dedos de la otra metidos entre el pelo de taurus, Sasha suspiró sin hacer mucho a la televisión. Hacía un buen rato que la película que estaba viendo había terminado y ahora le daba igual el maldito documental sobre los mejores robos de la historia, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su amigo.

Si fuera un tío con más agallas, cogería el coche en ese mismo momento y se plantaría en casa de los Giuntoli, le diría unas cuantas cosas al padre de David y si las cosas salían mal, se llevaría a su amigo de allí para que se quedara a vivir en su casa y evitar así que envenenaran su cerebro. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, porque David no se acordaba de él, porque no quería asustarlo y porque su amigo amnésico no se sentíría cómodo en su casa.

Por eso, se quedó ahí, cuidando del perro de su amigo, a la espera de que este recordara su vida y quisiera tenerlo de vuelta. Se lo quedó mirando y el perrillo levantó la cabeza, despertando de su largo sueño y se lo quedó mirando también, como si quisiera hacerle entender que le comprendía.

\- Si, ya se que tu también le echas de menos y seguramente no yo seré tan buen dueño como él, pero que te quede muy claro que yo solo soy el sustituto temporal, ya verás como en poco tiempo vuelves con él. - Taurus hizo un ruidito y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra Sasha. – Si, yo también temo que falte mucho tiempo para eso.

Un trueno resonó más allá de la ventana e hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran. Tras el sonido, comenzó la lluvia. Sasha se estremeció, no tenía ningún problema con las tormentas, pero desde que toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado, cada vez que escuchaba o veía llover, recordaba el accidente como si de una película se tratara, momento a momento, desde que David le había dicho que le quería, le había sonreído y se había acercado lentamente a él, hasta que aquel desgraciado se lo había llevado por delante y había quedado tirado en el suelo como un trapo dejado en la basura.

Bebió de nuevo, la cerveza estaba acababa, pero no quería coger otra, todavía le dolía la cabeza después de la noche anterior; empezaba a ser demasiado mayor para hacer esas cosas, así que decidió quedarse allí, mirando la televisión sin prestarle la más mínima atención, dejando pasar el rato, como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas de alguna forma, intentando pensar en lo que podía hacer para solucionar aquella desesperada situación en la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a la puerta y luego a su reloj, ya era tarde para tener visitas y además no esperaba a nadie. Taurus también miró a la puerta y se puso tenso. Era un buen perro, siempre vigilando que nadie tratara de entrar en su casa sin permiso; pero las caricias de Sasha en su cabecita, tras las orejas, le hicieron calmarse y volver a tumbarse de nuevo.

Sasha apagó la televisión y fue hasta la puerta, se acercó a la mirilla y observó al otro lado, sorprendido se echó para atrás, preguntándose si estaba en un sueño, si aquello estaba pasando realmente y al percatarse de que no estaba dormido, abrió la puerta.

La visión casi le hizo echarse a llorar, pero se mantuvo firme admirando cada detalle de aquella figura. David estaba empapado, el cabello pegado al rostro, las mejillas enrojecidas por culpa del frío, una mano pegada al pecho por culpa de la escayola y la otra, temblorosa, en su costado.

\- David…

\- No recuerdo quien soy y sinceramente no se quien eres, pero algo dentro de mi me ha hecho venir aquí porque no sabía a donde más podía ir.

Sasha agitó la cabeza un momento para poder pensar con claridad y sobretodo conseguir creerse que David estaba realmente allí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... quiero decir, con esta lluvia. Vas a coger un catarro. Vamos pasa. – Se hizo a un lado y esperó.

David miró el interior, obviamente no recordaba nada de aquel lugar, pero de alguna forma su inconsciente le había indicado como llegar allí, caminando, sólo, bajo una lluvia torrencial que había salido de la nada y que había conseguido aterrarle, aunque no sabía porque motivo y casi le había hecho echar a correr, de no haber sido por el dolor en el brazo. Como si de un niño se tratara, aquella tormenta le ponía los pelos de punta, incluso parecía querer sacarle algún recuerdo oculto en su mente; pero al mismo tiempo, le había llevado allí, moviendo sus piernas, sin pensar, dirigiéndole, hasta aquel apartamento, en el que ni siquiera sabía que vivía Sasha.

Entró lentamente y miró a su alrededor. De alguna forma, ese sitio le era familiar, como si algo le hiciera cosquillas en el fondo de su memoria, pero no consiguiera llegar a él. Miró al pequeño perro blanco que dormitaba en el sofá y que nada más verlo entrar, saltó y se lanzó hacia él. David se quedó quieto mirándolo, mientras el animalito se ponía a dos patas y saltaba a su alrededor para llamar su atención.

\- Se llama Taurus. - David se agachó y acarició al animalito, que todavía se puso más nervioso. – No te preocupes a ti jamás te haría daño, sólo quiere que le hagas caso… te echaba de menos.

\- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

Sasha se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que probablemente no debería haber dicho eso. Pero ya no había solución.

\- Es… Taurus es tu perro, me lo he traído a casa hasta que tu te recuperes.

Sasha escuchó cada una de sus palabras esperando que David se pusiera en pie y dijera algo; pero su amigo no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, mirando al pequeño perro, acariciando su lomo, sonriendo cada vez que lo veía salir corriendo, dar una vuelta a su alrededor y ponerse de nuevo a dos patas delante de él. El periodista no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse.

\- Taurus es un bonito nombre, ¿Por qué se lo puse?

\- Cuando lo recogiste en el refugio, te dijeron que crecería mucho, creíste que sería un nombre apropiado para un perro grande.

\- Es un nombre bonito… aunque es una pena que no le reconozca, que sólo vea un perro cualquiera. - Como si hubiera comprendido las palabras de su amo, Taurus se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando, ladeó la cabeza y esperó. También Sasha se quedó quieto, esperando a que siguiera hablando. – Creo que la mitad de la gente de esta ciudad me odia por cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho o dicho. Parece que he decepcionado a mi mejor amigo y luego está Claire.

Sasha se preguntó quien era ese mejor amigo, porque desde luego no se podía estar refiriendo a él y supuso que Clarie era la chica a la que había visto besándole desde la ventana. Pero no dijo nada, David estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, tal vez estaba poniendo algunos recuerdos en orden.

\- He venido aquí porque… - Se echó a reír, no había respuesta a esa pregunta. – No se porque, supongo que ahora mismo eres el único que no parece decepcionado o molesto conmigo.

\- Claro que no estoy decepcionado o molesto contigo, no podría, tu eres…

\- Russell me esconde algo, cuando le he mirado a los ojos, no se atrevía a decirme algo y Clarie… ¿Cómo pedirle perdón por haber estado haciendole creer que realmente estaba enamorado de ella? – Caminó hasta el sofá, cogió a Taurus y lo puso sobre sus piernas. - He sido un capullo lo se, he salido con ella un año creyendo que podía funcionar, que podía conseguir que me gustaran las mujeres y al final me enamoro de mi compañero de equipo. Soy una persona horrible y ella aún así, quiere volver conmigo y me besa.

Sasha apretó las manos hasta hacerse daño. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena que habia visto debajo de la ventana, aquel beso… aunque por lo menos, parecía ser robado y David no tenía la culpa. Aún así, no dijo nada, David estaba hablando consigo mismo, sacando tantas cosas y aunque sabía que no debería estar escuchando aquello, que debía pararle, porque después de todo, no era más que un extraño para su amigo; no lo hizo, se mantuvo en silencio y dejó seguir hablando, mientras mantenía la mirada puesta en Taurus que se estaba quedando adormilado en su regazo

\- ¿Sabes que Michael ha estado a punto de pegarme? Lo último que recuerdo de él es que le quiero, que estoy enamorado de él, pero nunca me he atrevido a decírselo y ahora me odia. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Pero estoy convencido de que Russell sabe algo, después de todo es mi mejor amigo, desde luego él tiene que saber algo.

El periodista se fue al dormitorio en busca de una toalla y de paso para no seguir escuchando. No soportaba escuchar a David decir que estaba enamorado de otra persona, por mucho que eso hubiera ocurrido siete años atrás.

\- Toma, sécate por lo menos pelo, que vas a coger una pulmonía. – Le acercó la toalla, pero David se lo quedó mirando, dejó a Taurus en el sofá y se puso en pie como una exhalación, sin preocuparse del cabello mojado.

\- Tengo que hablar con Russell. El sabe lo que está pasando y si estamos solos, seguramente me cuente las piezas que me faltan. – Se acercó a la puerta, por un momento, no importaba la ropa mojada que le hacía tener frío, o el dolor en el brazo por no haber tomado la pastilla, hasta el mareo por las cervezas se le había pasado repentinamente. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. – Siento haber venido, te he estropeado la tarde.

\- ¿Qué? No, David, tu…

\- En realidad no se porque he venido, es el primer sitio que se me ha ocurrido, pero tu no puedes ayudarme con todo esto. Supongo que te conocí después, en estos últimos siete años que todavía no recuerdo. Somos amigos supongo.

Sasha tan sólo pudo asentir, por mucho que deseaba decirle que eran los mejores amigos, que David se le había declarado un segundo antes de tener el accidente y que estaba loco por él, no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y aceptó reconocer una simple amistad.

\- Entonce tendré que recuperar también eso, cuando tenga las cosas un poco más claras, si es que no recupero la memoria, tenemos que quedar tu y yo tienes que contarme todo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Como nos conocimos, como nos hicimos amigos, ya sabes, lo que me he perdido. – Aquella sonrisa dulce y sincera desarmó completamente a Sasha y no pudo decirle nada al verlo marchar.

David se despidió dándole las gracias por haberle escuchado y por ser tan paciente con él; se agachó para despedirse también de Taurus y Sasha tuvo que detener al perrillo antes de que se marchara con David dentró del ascensor. Finalmente, justo antes de que se cerraran, las puertas, le regaló una nueva sonrisa antes de desaparecer. El periodista se apoyó en la pared del descansillo y miró las puertas del ascensor.

Una parte de él esperaba desesperadamente verlas abrirse, ver a David salir de nuevo y decir que, de repente, había recuperado la memoria, o que simplemente quería quedarse allí; pero eso no ocurrió, a esas alturas, su amigo ya debía estar saliendo por la puerta de la calle de camino a casa de su mejor amigo, hablar con él y contarle sus problemas. Porque el David de siete años atrás no le conocía, ese David, estaba enamorado de alguien que no era él y encima teniá novia.

Notó su corazón encogerse al pensar que jamás recuperaría a su David, que el accidente se lo había llevado para siempre y que había perdido su oportunidad de demostrarle que le quería. ¿Y si no recuperaba jamás la memoria? ¿Y si el accidente le había convertido en la otra persona que podía haber sido siete años atrás? ¿Y si por haber culpa del miedo a romper su amistad, ahora lo había perdido para siempre?

Entró de nuevo en su apartamento y volvió al sofá. En la televisión había terminado el documental y ahora comenzaba una película; no sabía cual era, pero no parecía ser muy buena. No le importaba mucho, no le iba a prestar demasiada atención. Taurus se acomodó de nuevo sobre él y los dos se quedaron en silencio, tal vez con el mismo pensamiento, tal vez con la sensación de que esa podía ser la última vez que veían a David; hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

El sonido de la ducha le despertó. Miró un momento a su alrededor, se frotó la cara con la mano y sonrió. Jamás hubiera pensado que dormir fuera de casa una noche le sentara tan bien, aunque tampoco es que supiera lo que le sentaba bien o mal.

Se quedó ahí tumbado, habían sido unos días tan complicados, llenos de tantos sobresaltos, que un poco de tranquilidad no sentaba nada mal. Apenas conocía nada sobre su propia vida, sobre su pasado en los últimos años y sobretodo porque la gente a su alrededor le trataba de una forma tan cruel.

La puerta del baño se abrio y Sasha salió con una toalla atada a la cintura y su torso cubierto de gotitas de agua. David le miró, no pudo evitarlo y volvió a sonreír. Si no le hubieran dicho que era gay, ahora ya no tenía muchas dudas.

\- Buenos días. – Le saludó Sasha al detenerse en el pasillo.

\- Buenos días.

David apartó la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sasha ya se había dado cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas; pero no dijo nada respecto. David no se había quitado la ropa mojada la noche anterior y ahora tenía frío, seguramente había cogio un catarro. Se estremeció y se cubrió con la manta hasta arriba.

\- Espera te daré algo e ropa seca. Creo que te quedará un poco grande, pero al menos estará seca. – Sasha se encaminó hacia su dormitorio y desde allí siguió hablando. – Creo que tengo algo tuyo por aquí, te lo dejaste hace un par de meses. Sí, aquí está, es una camiseta de la última convención a la que fuiste. Pensaba devolvértela, pero con todo esto que ha pasado, no tuve la ocasión.

Sasha volvió con una camiseta de Doctor Who, David conocía la serie, pero no reconoció la prenda como una de las suyas. Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta mojada pero se detuvo al ver que Sasha seguía estando alli.

\- Lo siento, a veces me olvido que no recuerdas nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- El gimnasio. – Sasha sonrió y se encaminó de vuelta a su dormitorio, lo último que deseaba era incomodar a su amigo, así que sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra del armario. – Nos hemos visto desnudos muchas veces y nos hemos duchado juntos. – Aún desde el dormitorio, creyó escuchar el apagado gemido de David al esuchar aquello. – No juntos, no es eso lo que quería decir, pero nos duchábamos a la vez, como todos los hombres allí.

\- Claro.

David se quitó rápidamente su camiseta mojada y miró la otra. De nuevo, no la reconoció, pero lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era lo bien que le sentaría una ducha caliente para relajarse y tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar.

Se rodeó con la manta que le había dado Sasha la noche anterior y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, pero antes de llegar, se encontró con la puerta del dormitorio abierta y su amigo, sentado en la cama, mirando unas fotos y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia allí. Lo vio enjuagarse los ojos y al levantar la mirada, se quedó sorprendido al ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se había negado en derramar.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta quien soy yo en realidad?

Sasha dio un bote y ocultó las fotografías que David ya había visto. Se levantó de la cama, se limpió la cara lo más rápido posible y tras salir del dormitorio cerró la puerta. David se preguntó que otros secretos sobre él ocultaría allí dentro.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Si he venido aquí esta noche, es porque… - Un repentino ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando y por si con eso no había quedado claro que se había acatarrado, no pudo hablar tampoco después.

\- Has cogido un buen catarro con la lluvia de anoche. Vamos, túmbate en mi cama, ya que no quisiste hacerlo anoche. – Sasha le agarró de la toalla, pero al notar lo tenso que estaba su amigo, se quedó parado. – Estás temblando.

\- Tengo frío

\- No es solo eso. Tienes miedo de que te haga algo. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño? – David se encogió de hombros. – Es normal, ahora casi no me conoces. – Acarició el brazo de David con su pulgar y llevó su otra mano hasta su mejilla. – No se lo que te ha hecho otra gente nunca me lo contaste, tu vida antes de conocerme ha sido siempre un misterio para mi; pero te prometo que jamás te haré daño.

\- Lo se, te creo. – David relajó su cuerpo por fin y sonrió tímidamente. – Tampoco yo se muy bien lo que me ha hecho nadie. Pero no me vendría mal una ducha antes de meterme a la cama. 

Sasha le tocó la frente.

\- Estás ardiendo. Muy bien, primero una ducha, luego a la cama, te llevaré el desayuno. Si quieres puedes descansar y dormir todo el día, yo volveré esta tarde del trabajo, pero hasta entonces nadie te molestará. Puedo decirle a un par de amigos que se pasen para prepararte algo de comer. Son tus amigos también en realidad, pero supongo que no te acordarás de ellos.

\- Debo volver a casa. – Suspiró David con los ojos casi cerrados. 

Se dio la vuelta o al menos lo intentó, quería darse esa ducha y marcharse cuanto antes, pero nada más dar un paso, notó que el pasillo daba vueltas a su alrededor y unas manos lo cogían y unos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban.

\- Acabas de darme la razón, vamos te ayudaré a darte esa ducha, no quiero que te hagas daño, con ese brazo herido y la poca estabilidad con la que cuentas.

\- No, pero…

\- No hay peros que valgan. Estas enfermo, has pasado unos días bastante estresantes y te mereces unas vacaciones. – Le llevó a empujones hasta el baño. – Cuando te acuestes, llamaré a tu casa y les diré que estás aquí.

\- Pero ellos te odian.

Sasha le hizo sentarse en el retrete mientras le quitaba la toalla de los hombros y le desabrochaba el pantalón. De nuevo, David se puso tenso, si había tenido relaciones tan personales con algún hombre, por supuesto ahora no lo recordaba

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la mirada al suelo, hasta que notó los dedos de Sasha bajo su barbilla obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Le estaba sonriendo y pese a lo que había encontrado con sus padres, con los que creía sus amigos, con todo el mundo al que había conocido durante los últimos días, aquella mirada azul, aquellos ojos intensos y penetrantes, eran sinceros, su sonrisa era sincera y lo que le hacía sentir, era completamente sincero.

Se incorporó lo bastante como para permitir que Sasha terminara de desnudarle y una vez listo, rodeó su cintura y le ayudó a entrar en la ducha. Él lo hizo detrás, no había mucho espacio, pero los dos cabían, apretados, tocándose, pero cabían. David notó el pantalón de Sasha detrás de él, pero poco importó cuando notó su mano rodeando su cintura para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.

\- Si no estás a gusto, dímelo y saldré de aquí, pero no voy a marcharme del baño, algo me dice que no eres capaz de mantenerte en pie por ti mismo durante mucho rato.

En lugar de contestar, David sonrió y negó con la cabeza, así que Sasha cogió la ducha, dejó caer el agua y comprobó su temperatura; la dejó caer luego sobre la cabeza de su amigo y pronto vio que todo él quedaba completamente empapado. Aunque no fue el único, la ropa mojada le incomodaba pegada al cuerpo, pero siguió enjabanándole el cabello a su amigo y quitando todo el sudor acumulado durante la noche.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, lo envolvió de nuevo en una toalla, la más grande que tenía y le acompañó de vuelta al dormitorio en completo silencio. Ninguna de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Le secó el pelo y le acomodó las almohadas.

\- Vamos, recuéstate, iré a prepararte el desayuno. Dime que por lo menos te sigue gustando el café muy caliente, con un poco de leche y las tostadas en su punto, con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

\- Vaya, si que me conoces bien.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, eres mi amigo, me gusta cuidar a mis amigos. – Sasha sonó nervioso y David se preguntó el motivo, que se había perdido para que estutivera tan alterado. – Descansa, lo necesitas y yo neceisto fuerzas para hablar con tu padre y decirle donde estás.

En cuanto lo dejó acomodado en la cama, Sasha dejó el dormitorio y una vez mas cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre ella un instante y prestó atención a su corazón aterado. Estaba enamorado y no podía tocar al hombre de su vida; se estaba muriendo por dentro por tenerlo tan cerca, a su lado, durmiendo en su cama y verse obligao a compartarse como un amigo le estaba partiendo el alma.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla durante un momento. Suspiró, antes de marcar el número, ya sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y como estaba a punto de lograr que los padres de David le odiaran todavía un poco mas, si eso era posible.


End file.
